


Come for me

by Sif



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Power Play, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Commodus has plans for his mistress Drusilla. Is she up to the challenge? Will his other concubines accept that she is the object of his affection? Desdemona, the leading mistress of the concubines certainly is not happy with it and will do almost anything to drive a wedge between them. Perhaps the newest concubine, Kassandra, will make him change his mind. She is not like the other women, which greatly confuses and angers Commodus. When a priest comes to preach Christianity and starts to 'convert' the emperor's concubines, the chaos in the palace is complete.
Relationships: Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Other(s), Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Pt. 1

“Bring her to me. Now.”

“Your majesty…we have urgent matters to attend to and…”

“I said bring her to me!” Commodus shouted to his guard, from the chair he was sitting in. The guard sighed and bowed.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Once out of eyesight, he shook his head and sighed deeper. He couldn’t believe that their emperor was thinking with his cock instead of addressing the problems that were of grave importance to their nation. But he was a lowly guard, he knew better than to go against the wishes of the man.

Quickly he made his way to the women’s quarters. He heard them softly talking to one another from the bathing area. He kept his head down as much as he could and cleared his throat.

“My dear ladies, excuse my disturbance.” He softly stated and the women stopped talking and listened to him. 

“Yes, Florin, you may speak.” Desdemona said with a coy smile. She was the head of Commodus’s mistresses. She made sure that they took good care of themselves, bathed often and learned them the proper etiquette to deal with the emperor.

“Our majesty has requested the company of Drusilla for tonight, my lady.” Florin announced and the other girls made little sounds, indicating their jealousy.

Drusilla, a dark-haired and green-eyed maiden, blushed heavily.

“I haven’t pleased his majesty before, I am not sure that…” The girl uttered, quietly, her eyes full of worry.

“Drusilla, if our majesty requests you then you’ll need to obey.” Desdemona firmly told her. Florin nodded. They both had experience with the temper tantrums and short fuse their ruler displayed at times.

“Yes, of course.” Drusilla answered, knowing there was no way out of it. Florin excused himself and Desdemona tended to her, to help her prepare.

Her long black hair was braided with golden thread, to make it look even more beautiful. After she finished bathing, Desdemona helped her dress in a long white dress. The dress made her olive colored skin look even more beautiful.

“Do as you are told. Do not object, do not be difficult. Our ruler has a short temper and an iron will.” Desdemona informed the girl, as she put the last finishing touches on her look.

Drusilla looked worried. “Is he going to hurt me?”

Desdemona shook her head. “No, he has never hurt one of the women here, but he can be…impatient. And crude at times.”

That made the girl feel at least a little bit better and she was on her way, once Desdemona said she was ready. While she walked, she felt her nerves bubble up on her stomach. She was no virgin, but she never had the chance to pleasure the emperor before. From the stories, this was no easy task.

She entered the dining area, where Florin told her he’d be waiting.

“Welcome. Are you hungry? Or have you dined?” Commodus said in a firm and clear voice. A display of dominance, of course, Drusilla thought.

“I dined, your majesty, thank you.” Drusilla said in a hushed tone, then approached the table with a bow. Don’t sit down yet, she thought. Wait to be invited to sit.

“Some wine then.” Commodus decided and got up from his seat. He walked over to a small table against the wall and poured them both a goblet of red wine from the pitcher. With a smug look and eyes filled with lust, he turned around and handed her a goblet.

“T-Thank you.” Drusilla whispered and accepted it, deciding she’d drink as little as possible. She wanted to keep her wits about her.

But Commodus had other plans. He held up his goblet, for them to toast. “To a night of….passion.”

Drusilla clinked her goblet against his and took a small sip.

“Oh come now, is that what passion is to you? A small sip?” Commodus taunted her and downed his wine completely. Then he looked at her with narrowed eyes, his look urging her to do the same. After hesitating for a moment, Drusilla downed the bitter liquid and swallowed it, wincing at the taste.

“That’s more like it. Now. Follow me.” He ordered and turned on his heels, leaving the room. Drusilla followed him, thinking he was heading for his sleeping quarters. But instead, he was heading for the stairbase leading down to the dungeon.

“Eh…your majesty…are we….going the right way?” Drusilla asked shyly, when she realized where they were headed.

“We are. I want something different tonight. The regular things bore me.” He explained in a casual tone. Now her nerves were completely through the roof and part of her was thankful that she had a full goblet of wine.

The staircase seemed to have no end, but finally they ended up in the dark and damp dungeon. With a small smirk playing around his lips, Commodus took Drusilla’s hand led her to a large slab of stone, with shackles at the top and end of it. A warm blanket was already thrown over it, as if he was planning this before she arrived.

“Lay down.” He commanded and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for her to obey.

Drusilla looked from the slab of stone back to him and back to the slab, calculating what would be the best move right now. She was nervous and didn’t want to be tortured by him here…but at the same time she figured that denying him might have the same result.

“Are you keeping me waiting, mistress?” He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Drusilla swallowed hard. She disrobed and laid down on the stone slab, appreciating the fact that the warm blanket was at least between her and the cold marble.

Commodus wasted no time and shackled her hands and feet so she was spread out in front of him. He adjusted the stone so that she was standing upright, tilted to the back.

With a chuckle, he cupped a breast and started to knead it, playing with her pert nipple. As he did, he tweaked it slightly, causing small whimpers and moans to fall from Drusilla’s lips. He stepped forward and took the other nipple between his lips, licking and biting the sensitive flesh. The woman arched her back and pulled on her restraints, not sure if she wanted more or wanted to get away.

For Commodus, it didn’t matter. He quickly kissed down her stomach, circling her belly button with his warm and wet tongue. Drusilla shuddered under the sensation, her body on edge with need.

It was no punishment so far, to be the object of his affection. She felt her folds getting slick for him and she rubbed her legs together, both to hide that fact and to see if she could give herself some pleasure by that.

The emperor chuckled when he noticed. “Bare yourself to me. Spread those legs and show me your treasure.” He whispered heatedly, standing up to shed his own clothes as well.

As he disrobed, Drusilla allowed her legs to fall open, averting her gaze to hide the shame in her eyes. Her arousal was clear to see and she was too shy to look at him. On top of the shame she felt for showing her own body, she also wanted to prevent herself from gawking at his body.

“Look at me.” Commodus demanded and tweaked her nipple harshly when she didn’t obey right away. A moan of pleasure-pain fell from her lips and her eyes shot upwards. “I told you to look at me.” He whispered, stroking his erect cock for her. She saw a bead of precum at the tip and whimpered at the sight of it. His head was an angry shade of purple and with a hiss of pleasure, the emperor used the liquid to slick his cock with.

With his free hand, he cupped her womanhood and dipped a finger between her folds. By how she moaned and writhed, he knew he found the bundle of nerves hidden there.

“Is this what you desire, pet? To feel this large cock inside of you? To feel what real power is?” He whispered huskily, while drawing lazy circles over her clit. The pleasure was building up more and more, the action sending waves of pleasure throughout her whole body.

“Yes, yes, please, please, my Caesar!” Drusilla cried out and whimpered when Commodus pulled his fingers back. She pulled at her restraints again and her face fell when she realized how little she was able to move.

This seemed to amuse the emperor greatly, since he was chuckling at her suffering.

“I can give you what you want, pet. Pleasure. But those who came before begged me to stop because they couldn’t handle it. I have to say that’s quite disappointing. So I can give this to you, but are you sure you are able to take it?” He asked, innocently, stroking himself as he stared at her intently.

The loss of pleasure was messing with Drusilla’s head and she answered without thinking. “Yes, I can, please give me more!”

Again she heard the chuckle before she felt his mouth on her womanhood, his tongue flicking her clit slow but firm. Her jaw dropped and a moan of pleasure fell from it. Now his tongue drew circles around her clit, eliciting a whole different sound from her. But all the while, he kept his steady pace and Drusilla felt the peak building inside of her.

Two fingers found their way inside of her and curled, hitting her sweet spot as his tongue sped up. Her clit was being sucked and licked harder and faster, her moans getting more erratic as well. Soon, a peak overtook her completely and she pulled hard on the shackles while a cry of pleasure ripped from her lips.

Commodus didn’t stop.

He took pleasure in seeing her writhe, squirm and almost panic under his touch. He flicked his tongue even harder and faster, gripping her body tight to keep her in place. Soon a second peak overtook Drusilla and she screamed even louder than the first time. After causing her to peak for a third time, Commodus pulled back to admire his good work. Drusilla was hanging in her bonds, crying, babbling and still writhing for him. He smirked and stroked himself harder.

“Are you sure you can take more?”


	2. Pt. 2

“I-I…Yes…N-No…” The woman panted, not sure what the right answer was here.

Commodus grabbed her face and brought his close to hers.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t ask you and just decide if I want more or not. And I do. I want to break you.” He whispered, smirking at the scared look in her eyes. He caught her mouth in a heated kiss and the woman melted against him, tasting her own essence on his tongue.

When he pulled back, he looked her over a few times, as if he was deciding what to do with her. Then a grin appeared on his face. With nimble fingers, he undid her braid and went through her hair, untangling it. Then he used two hands to go through it and pull on her tresses, keeping her head in place as he inspected her, bringing his face close to hers again.

“I could torture you. Not a single soul would stop me.” He whispered and obviously delighted in this little fact.

Drusilla whimpered and tried to reason with him. “Surely, your majesty is kinder than that?”

“You think me kind?” Commodus asked her, amused. He stepped back and whistled loudly between his teeth. A man in slave clothing came down the stairs, his feet shackled. It was a young and attractive man, Drusilla saw.

“What can I do for you, my Caesar?” The slave murmured, keeping his head down so he wouldn’t embarrass the naked Drusilla too much and so he wouldn’t have to look upon his naked emperor.

“You can fuck her. I want to see.” Commodus answered plainly, gesturing at the woman on the stone slab. He leaned against a nearby wall, waiting for the slave to obey.

“N-No, please, my Caesar, I want only you.” Drusilla pleaded with him but he narrowed his eyes at her. “I did not ask, mistress. Slave, take her. Now.”

The slave stepped forward and reluctantly began to kiss her neck, gently massaging her breasts as he did. Commodus did not seem to like his gentle approach, although Drusilla seemed to enjoy it.

“There is no need for that, she is sopping wet. I made sure of it.” He told the man, in a bored tone. “Get on with it, slave, do not keep me waiting.”

“Yes, my Caesar.” The slave answered. He put his mouth near Drusilla’s ear. “Do I have your permission, my lady?” He asked her. “Yes.” Drusilla quickly whispered. They both knew better. But it was a kind gesture nonetheless, the woman thought.

Reaching in his garments, the slave stroked himself until he was erect and climbed onto the slab, laying his body against that of Drusilla. Adjusting himself so he was lined up with her womanhood, he slid inside easily and started to thrust.

“Harder!” Commodus soon ordered, fondling himself as he watched.

The slave picked up his pace, causing moans and whimpers to fall from Drusilla’s lips. Commodus sneered in discontent and picked up a whip from a nearby table. He started to whip the slave’s back.

“Faster! Harder! Fuck her!” He shouted, making the slave cry out on pain. Now he started to thrust in and out of the shackled woman at full force, making her cry out in pleasure pain. This did seem to please the emperor and he put the whip down, fondling his cock again as he watched in delight.

“Eyes on me, mistress!” He commanded Drusilla and she laid her head to the side to gaze in his eyes. Loud slaps caused by flesh on flesh filled the dungeon, accompanied by Drusilla’s moans of pleasure.

Soon Drusilla’s moans and cries grew erratic, being overtaken by this sudden force of pleasure. The punishing pace caused a peak to build inside of her. She knew it was not smart, she knew that she should keep herself from it, but she had no self control. Allowing her head to fall back against the stone slab, Drusilla cried out loud as the slave fucked her into a peak. The sounds made it obvious.

Commodus became furious. Quickly he strode forward and pulled the slave off of her, leaving her a panting and writhing mess.

“Get back upstairs! I will deal with you later!” He growled at the man, glaring fiercely at him. The poor slave scrambled to his feet and excused himself, doing his best to tuck himself away as he ran out the door.

As soon as they were alone again, he grabbed a fistful of Drusilla’s hair and wagged a finger at her. “How dare you come under his touch? While your emperor is here! You vile wench!”

“Your majesty, forgive me, I couldn’t help it!” Drusilla panted, still trying to come down from her high.

With a growl, he picked up the whip again and whipped her breasts, her stomach and her womanhood. As the leather end hit her skin, Drusilla cried out but there was lust mixed in with the pain. The way she writhed after being struck, the way she bit her lip after every strike, the way she was rubbing her legs together again to hide her arousal, Commodus picked up on all of it. He stopped whipping her an used the thick handle of the whip to rub her between her folds. Her jaw dropped at the pleasurable sensation.

“So. Punishment is lost on you, it seems. We have to take different measures then.” He said innocently. As he kept rubbing the leather handle between her folds, he grabbed a smaller whip from the table. The leather flap was split into thin strips, so a larger area could be inflicted with pain. Commodus sped up his movements with the leather handle, making Drusilla squirm underneath him. As she was lost in pleasure, he whipped her breasts with the small whip, grinning as he saw the thin leather strips land on her nipples. Drusilla’s jaw dropped and the sounds that came from her were a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

He kept it up until she was on her very edge, then pulled the leather handle away and whipped her folds with the smaller whip.

“Bad girl, bad girl!” He chastised her while he did, causing her to cry out in frustration and pain.

The emperor waited, until her whimpers of agony died down, before placing the leather handle between her folds again, repeating the process. Again he whipped her folds as she was about to peak and again he elicited that delicious sound of suffering from her lips. After the third time, she broke down crying, begging him for release.

“My Caesar, please, forgive me, please give me release, I’ll do anything, please, my Caeser!” She babbled, thrashing around in her shackles. Commodus just licked the leather handle as he stroked himself, tasting her essence on the object. A grunt of pleasure was uttered by him, as he noticed what sweet nectar she gave him.

“Wouldn’t his majesty prefer to be buried deep inside of me?” Drusilla panted, trying to persuade him into fucking her, by making him think of his own pleasure. But the emperor chuckled at this.

With his nimble fingers, he started to gently touch her folds, putting a little pressure on her tortured clit ever now and then, to tease her even more. “Oh, my sweetling.” He purred, while the poor girl whimpered at his touch. “You think I only derive pleasure from your touch. From your mouth or your holes. That is not the case. My pleasure is derived from your suffering.”

He moved so he could lick at her womanhood again and covered her folds in saliva, giving her some relief from the stinging pain she felt. Drusilla writhed and moaned underneath. Then he replaced his tongue by his hand, two long fingers curling inside of her while the palm of his hand massaged her clit.

Drusilla swallowed hard, feeling waves of pleasure wash over her again and again. A peak was building, but she did her best not to let it show, hoping he would not notice.

Commodus put his face next to hers and licked over her cheek, to taste the tears she cried. As he did, he stroked himself harder and moved his hand on her faster and harder. Drusilla shuddered at this perfect pleasure and soon was on her very edge. He stopped moving his hand but the palm applied just enough pressure to keep her on that edge. She didn’t go over but kept dangling there. Again she cried in frustration, although her tears were silent now.

“You need so little, don’t you?” The emperor said smugly, again licking up tears that fell. “So little to go over into that sweet abyss of pleasure. And by the gods, it would be sweet. There is no other man in my entire empire that could bring you this. You’d do well to remember that. Not that they would live long, if they tried.” He told her in his velvet voice.

Removing his hand and ignoring her cries of desperation and need, Commodus licked and sucked his fingers clean, once more delighting in the sweetness of her essence. Once that was done, he undid her shackles and took a few steps back from the stone slab.

“Crawl to me. Collect the reward you have been pining for all night.” He told her with a smirk, clasping his hands behind his back. His large erection stood up straight into the air, the head of his cock still leaking precum. Even though Drusilla despised him at the moment, she was impressed by his self control.

With trembling limbs, the woman left the stone slab and sank to her feet. Would this be it? If she did this for him, would he finally allow her to peak? She tried not to think and crawled over to him, gazing up at him with a look of desire and want.

Commodus grabbed her hair and grinned down at her. “What a good girl. You deserve this reward. And you are going to revel in how good it will be.” He whispered. Then he took his cock in hand and stroked himself to completion, spraying his thick and warm cum all over her face.

“There. Your peak. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Commodus said innocently. When she finally understood what he just did, he laughed loudly at how desperate and needy she eyed him and soon his cock was rock hard once again.

“What’s the matter, mistress? Am I not merciful?”


	3. Pt. 3

“You’re a monster!” Drusilla yelled at him, causing the smile on his face to freeze. Slowly he reached down and pulled her up on her feet, before shoving her against the wall.

“Do you wish to repeat yourself, mistress?” He asked her, a strict tone in his voice and putting emphasis on the word ‘mistress’. Drusilla knew what he was implying with this. She was meant for his pleasure alone. If she enjoyed herself, if she reached a peak or not, these were all trivial and unimportant details.

“No, sire.” She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. He’d have her whipped for this and not the sexual kind. The kind that would leave her bleeding and writhing in pain.

She noticed that Commodus left her side to move towards a corner of the dungeon. There was a bowl of water there, with a few clean rags next to it. They were mostly used to treat the wounds of the people that were tortured down here, to prevent their wounds to get infected. After all, if they died from infection, they couldn’t be tortured anymore.

The emperor returned and cleaned her face, gentle and carefully, with a wet rag. Drusilla shivered in fear and awe, of what was happening. An emperor cleaning up a lowly concubine, it was unheard of.

“I am not a monster.” He whispered, his jaw clenching and his eyes staring at her intently. There was pain in his voice.

“My Caesar, I-I…”

“Silence. You will be in my throne room at midday tomorrow, to receive your punishment.” The emperor ordered before telling her to dress and leave the dungeon. Drusilla did as she was told, not wanting to cause him any more dismay.

The next day, Desdemona prepared her. After bathing and treating Drusilla’s body with different oils, she brushed her hair and braided it with a white ribbon. In her dark tresses, it looked beautiful. Once her hair was done, she helped her into her long white dress.

“I don’t like this color.” Drusilla uttered softly, her nerves causing her to feel nauseous. It wasn’t the color of the dress that bothered her, it was the knowledge that her emperor would punish her in front of the court.

“Well, you’re wearing it.” Desdemona said shortly, adjusting the gold ribbon that went across her chest. “You need to look contrite.”

“Is he going to hurt me?” Drusilla asked, in a small voice, realizing that she was asking this question for the second time in two days.

“Perhaps. But you brought this on yourself.” The woman answered her, shooting her a look. Drusilla bit her lip and averted her gaze. It hurt that Desdemona was so disappointed in her. Last night, a servant came to inform her and ask her to prepare the girl before midday. Then Drusilla had to fess up to what happened in the dungeon.

At first the girl had planned to pleasure herself in bed, once she went to sleep, but she was so tired and humiliated that she didn’t bother. Also Desdemona’s berating didn’t help to keep up her lust. This also meant that she still didn’t peak after Commodus’s cruel treatment. She felt just as needy as while she was laying on that slab, at his mercy.

When it was time, a servant came to collect her and brought her to the throne room. Commodus sat there, his legs spread wide and a smirk on his face. His eyes twinkled with mirth, in anticipation of this moment. Drusilla noticed that several servants were gathered, a few soldiers stood near the doors and the members of Senate were there. There was a rope halfway across the room and behind that, were commoners. Did he actually gather a crowd to give her this punishment? Drusilla felt fear overtake her, but felt a hint of flattery as well.

“Mistress. There you are. Step closer, please. Come and look upon your punishment.” Commodus called out for her, holding out his hand in her direction.

Drusilla walked into the throne room. The people were gathered at the sides of the room, leaving a path to walk in the middle. As she reached the throne and knelt for him, Commodus snapped his fingers. The slave that was involved the night before was brought in and thrown on the floor, beside her. A servant came to hand her a whip.

“Your punishment, mistress, will be to whip this slave. And state why, before you start please. So the people will know that I am right and just in this.” He gleefully explained, eyeing her up and down.

Drusilla bit her lip. This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t expect her to say out loud what had transpired between the three of them in the dungeons.

“Do -not- keep me waiting, mistress.” Commodus said in a bored tone, seeming rather pleased with himself. “State why you are being punished. Now.”

“B-Because I…because he…” Drusilla started, her cheeks red with shame.

“Now! Speak!” Commodus commanded.

“Because I peaked around his cock, after my Caesar ordered him to fuck me!” She blurted out, her hands in front of her face as if she was hiding behind them. The people in the room started to murmur. The slave kept staring at the floor, knowing better than to protest to any of it.

“Yes, that’s correct. Your emperor wanted to see you fucked, not peaking. You do not deserve to peak, do you? As my concubine, you put my pleasure first. Did you have permission to peak, mistress?” The man berated her, obviously enjoying this whole thing tremendously.

“No, sire, I did not. But I ask you to not punish this man for my indiscretion.” She answered, thinking it was wrong to punish the slave for something he ordered him to do.

“You are asking me for something? During your punishment?” He asked her, with an amused scoff. “That does not sound very contrite, does it, mistress? I thought you called me a monster? Do you often ask monsters for a gesture?”

“I am contrite, sire. I regret my actions and my words. To show that, I shall take his punishment for my own.” Drusille declared, handing the whip back to the servant. She knew Commodus wouldn’t allow her to be whipped. At least she hoped he wouldn’t. It would damage her skin and he did not like his property damaged.

His eyes found hers and he stared darkly at her, weighing his options as he took in her form.

“You will take his punishment? Very well. But I will not have you whipped. Come here and lay across my lap.” He then ordered, a grin spread across his face.

Drusilla hesitated. This did not go as planned. She hoped he’d declare that they both would go unpunished, just because she was willing to make that sacrifice.

“Now, mistress. Across my lap.” Commodus called out to her again. The girl walked in his direction and laid sprawled across his lap, trembling in fear.

“Very good, you’re a better listener already.” He cooed and allowed his fingers to trace over her backside, the thin fabric of her dress barely a shield against this. The girl tensed up and whimpered.

“I was going to give the slave thirty lashes. That was fitting for the crime he committed against Rome. So thirty it will be. Count out loud for me, mistress.” He mused. Before Drusilla was able to ask him what he meant, his hand came down on her ass cheeks, spanking her hard. She cried out in pleasure pain and swallowed hard. “One!” She panted.

Commodus spanked her again.

“Two!” 

He spanked her again.

“Three!”

By the time he spanked her ten times, the girl was squirming in his lap, conflicted between being overly aroused and being in pain. Meanwhile Commodus’s cock was rock-hard, loving the fact that she was so turned on by him inflicting pain on her.

After her fifteenth spank, Drusilla started to cry. “Stop! Please! My Caeser! I can’t take it anymore!” She blubbered, her ass felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t stand her aching cunt anymore. She needed him to take care of her, or to be alone so she could take care of it herself.

Commodus’s hand hovered above her behind when she begged him top stop and he sighed. “My concubine begs for mercy. I ask the court, should I be merciful?” He asked as he looked up, to the people that were watching them. There was uncomfortable chatter and throats that were being cleared. But no clear answers.

“Slave! What do you say? Does she deserve my mercy? Do know that if you say yes, you will receive fifteen lashes, the amount that she still owes me. It’s your call. Power to the people, isn’t that right?” He declared, looking around rather smug.

“I shall take those lashes, my Caesar.” The slave murmured. She saved him from half of his lashes, the least thing he could do was do the same for her.

“Very good. Take him to the dungeons and lash him there. Do not disturb me, I will be in my chambers, with my mistress.” The emperor ordered, moving Drusilla so she’d get back on her feet.

With a face that was red with shame, she followed him to his chambers, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone along the way.

“Disrobe for me. If I have to repeat myself, you will receive those lashes after all.” Commodus ordered her, once the door closed behind them. Quickly, Drusilla did as she was told, with trembling hands.

Commodus pointed at a table against the wall. “Sit on that, legs spread wide.” He ordered and again Drusilla did a she was told. She shoved the little knickknacks aside and sat down, her back against the cool wall. The emperor stepped closer and traced her womanhood, his fingers grabbing her folds and pushing them together.

“Do you desire me?” He asked, his voice almost sounding hypnotic to Drusilla this point. It was almost as if she was drunk on pleasure and need.

“Yes, my Caesar. I desire you.” She whispered, arching her back so her hips jutted forward, giving him more access.

The emperor knelt down and traced her folds with the tip of his tongue. Because he was pressing them together with his fingers, her little bundle of nerves stayed hidden between them and was derived of the pleasure she needed so badly. Tears of frustration started to fall from her eyes.

He entered her with a finger from his free hand, curling it to hit that sweet spot deep inside of her. Then he pulled it back out and sucked it clean.

“Your little hole weeps for me. But weep it shall until I deem it ready.” The emperor commented, his eyes sparkling with gaiety.

He stepped back to undress himself, agonizingly slow. Drusilla eyed him, shaking in need for him. Exposing herself to him like this aroused her so much more and her entire body was on edge due to his actions and orders.

“Do you know why I wanted you in my little flock of women, mistress?” He asked her casually, as if they were speaking of the weather. He tossed his clothes aside carelessly.

“N-No, Caeser, why was that?” Drusilla asked, getting a little curious now. Again he pressed her folds together, before licking over her slit, making her sob in frustration. He stood back up with a smirk.

“I heard you speak. And your voice…it was so pleasant.” He mused, tracing her folds with his fingertips. “And it made me wonder.”

“W-Wonder, sire?” Drusilla asked him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It made me wonder…if the honey from your folds would be as sweet as the honey from your lips..”

He whispered, sliding a long finger inside, curling it to hit her sweet spot inside. With the palm of his hand, he pressed against her mound, so her clit would finally derive some pleasure from him. Then he curled another finger inside and pressed harder.

His actions, in combination with his seductive words, caused her to crash into a peak that washed over her, devouring her completely. She cried out in pleasure and grabbed the sides of the small table for balance as her entire body shook under the impact. Even after the first big wave of pleasure, smaller waves kept washing over her, his hand still firmly planted on her womanhood, applying the exact amount of pressure to keep her dangling in pleasure.

“There. Am I not merciful?” He whispered, gathering the crying woman in his arms. He held her and moved to lay her down on his bed, sucking his fingers clean as he washed her cry her eyes out.

“It’s time to pleasure your emperor, my dear. I hope you’re ready for me.” He whispered, once she calmed down a bit.

She stared up at him wide-eyed, realizing that this was only just the beginning.


	4. Pt. 4

“Open your legs for me. I want to see how wet you are, what a mess I made of you.” Commodus commanded, smirking when he saw the red color that had appeared on Drusilla’s cheeks. 

With soft whimpers, the woman allowed her legs to fall open and cried out in pleasure pain, when the emperor landed a slap right on her womanhood. And another. And another. She closed her legs again, pressing them together as she started to sob in frustration and pain. 

“Naughty little kitten, aren’t you?” Commodus asked her casually, crawling on the bed, ready to pounce on her. His eyes were taking her in, as if she was a little field mouse, ready to be devoured by the hungry lion. “Open your legs. Keep them open.” 

Biting her lip in anticipation of more pain, Drusilla opened her legs again. This time, he leaned down and lavished her bundle of nerves in attention with his wet tongue. Drusilla moaned loud, her little nub overly sensitive but the wetness did soothe her some. Quickly, his skilled tongue brought her to a peak and this time, there were no restrictions. Commodus kept tonguing her little button of pleasure until he felt that her peak died down. 

He pulled back, smirking and not caring about the juices dripping from his chin. He lined himself up with Drusilla’s weeping hole and plunged himself inside with a groan of pleasure. 

Now that she finally felt his cock inside her, like she had been craving for two days, Drusilla cried out in pleasure. His shaft stretched her walls in the most delicious manner and caused her to tremble all over her body. 

Commodus placed his hands on her hips to keep them in place as he started to thrust. “You are mine. Only I can give this to you. Do you understand that, my lady? Do you comprehend that I control your body and all your senses?” He asked innocently, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

Drusilla’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she did her best to answer with all this pleasure being forced upon her. “Yes, yes, so good, my Caesar!” 

“Yes, I agree, it is good. Your tightness feels like wet velvet around me, my dear!” Commodus growled and put more force into his thrusts. 

Soon Drusilla cried out in pleasure as her walls clenched around his punishing cock, peaking hard around him. Commodus caught her open mouth with his own and swirled their tongues together, groaning as he tasted her. Her moans were lost in their heated kiss and faintly she noticed that she tasted herself on him. Not for a moment did Commodus’s thrusts falter, he kept up his fast and firm pace, sending the woman into a second peak within seconds. 

The emperor slid out of her, smirking as he watched her body shake with the impact of a second peak. Drusilla started to sob quietly, needing more release but too overstimulated to form a coherent sentence. 

Commodus gently caressed her thigh with one hand, tilting his head at the sobbing mess he seemed to have made of her. “Is this the work of a monster, my dear? Do you want to be released from your prison?” He asked her huskily, knowing very well that he reeled her in way too far for her to accept her freedom now. 

“No, Caeser, please..I need you...please..” Drusilla murmured, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Without speaking, Commodus grabbed her and flipped her over, moving her so that she was sitting on her knees. Swiftly he entered her with his cock again, taking on a firm pace once more. 

“The monster feels rather good, doesn’t he?” He asked huskily, grabbing her hair and wrapping it around his hand a few times, before he pulled it back. Now Drusilla was forced to look up, while he was fucking her from behind. With his free hand, he spanked her ass over and over, causing her to yelp and whimper at the feeling. Then he moved his hand to wrap it around her throat, squeezing it lightly as a snarl appeared around his mouth. Panting and grunting in pleasure, he kept thrusting hard and fast into her, reveling in the sounds she was making and how her body reacted to him. His punishing member soon caused Drusilla to moan out loud as a peak almost overtook her. But Commodus stopped thrusting and quickly grabbed hold of her hips, to prevent her from moving them. 

“Sit up.” He commanded her, ignoring her cries of need. She did as she was told, her upper body against his now. “Please, Caeser, please...One more time....please?” She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. With an amused chuckle, he placed his mouth near her ear. 

“No, my dear. You have been granted release three times since you set foot in my chambers. You are being far too greedy. I need to teach you some manner, do I not?” He said huskily, one of his hands gliding over her skin towards her breasts. Once there, he kneaded it and started to tweak her nipple, rubbing it with his thumb and pulling on it. His other hand, slid between her legs and found her sensitive nub between her folds. Delicately, he brushed a finger over it over and over, teasing her to the fullest while still not picking up his thrusts. 

By now Drusilla was a weeping and moaning mess, but she seemed to have found her place in his constant edging and teasing. “Forgive me, Caeser, I’ll be content with what you decide to bless me with.” She whispered, soft moans falling from her lips as his fingers worked harder on her bundle of nerves and her nipple. 

“Such a good girl....” Commodus purred and bit down on her neck, thrusting into her once again as his fingers slithered over her folds more firmly. Drusilla cried out in pleasure, her most intense release in a lifetime claiming her completely. Her body spasmed, her legs gave out and she fell forward, face down onto the bed. 

With a gleeful chuckle, Commodus took his cock in hand and stroked himself, coated in her juices. As he listened to her cry and moan from the impact, he sprayed his royal cum all over her ass, grinning wide. 

“Have I pleased my Caesar, your highness?” Drusilla panted, still coming down from her high. Commodus stayed silent and got off the bed, finding a washing cloth and some water, on a table nearby. He wetted the washing cloth and returned to her side. He sat on the bed beside her and gently washed her. 

“Yes, you have.” He said softly, in reply to her question. Drusilla stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he washing her? Was he showing her kindness? 

“Why the frightened look, mistress? Am I really that horrible?” Commodus asked her, in a serious tone now, a frown on his face. There was genuine pain in his eyes and Drusilla cursed herself for ever putting this idea in his head. As well as she could, she shook her head. “Not at all, sire. I-I...I am still getting used to my duties. I am inexperienced. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Commodus gently caressed her cheek. “I should have been more mindful of that. I can forgive you, if you can forgive me, my dear.” He stated softly. 

Drusilla was utterly confused. Was he, the emperor of Rome, asking for her forgiveness? “Caesar, I-I...” She whimpered, the whole thing causing her to sob softly again. 

Commodus frowned and gathered her in his arms, softly holding her as she cried on his shoulder. “Ssh, my dear, you did so well.” He cooed, caressing her back as to console her some. “Your Caeser is most pleased. We can take it slower in the future, alright? We will ease you into this training.” 

“N-No.” Drusilla protested, a tremble in her voice. Commodus broke their embrace, tilting his head in confusion. “No, I want to do well for you, Caesar. I-I...liked it. You controlling...eh...” She blushed again. 

Commodus chuckled, a devious look appearing on his face. 

“You like your Caesar in control of your body? Of how it reacts, of what is permitted?” He asked her, smirking some. 

“Y-Yes.” 

“I’m glad, my dear. I am still going to go easier on you next time. For your honesty. And you will not contradict me, I am your Caesar and the decision is mine. Would you, perhaps, enjoy joining me at the games, my lady?” He asked her firmly, perking up at this idea. 

“Oh, that would be lovely.” The young woman answered, smiling at him. 

“Wonderful, my dear. I will give Desdemona the needed information and she will prepare you when the day comes.” 

Then he broke their embrace and stood up from the bed. 

“Now, what would you say to a proper bath, hm?” 

Drusilla smiled. “Yes, please, my Caesar.”


	5. Pt. 5

“Desdemona, you are out of line!” Commodus growled as he stood up and strode away from the red-haired woman. 

“No, you are out of line!” She shrieked back, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her again. 

The emperor’s eyes flickered darkly, eyeing her up and down as his lips turned into a thin line on his face. “Take your hands off me.” He ordered lowly, narrowing his eyes at the other. 

Desdemona seemed rather unimpressed at the order and scoffed. “Or else?” She said provocatively, smirking when he seemed taken aback by her reply. 

“You are putting yourself in danger, Desdemona. Think before you act.” Commodus spat, before pulling her arm from his grasp and turning away from her again. He wanted to get away from her, away from his office that she barged into and started to make demands and accusations. 

“I am telling you that you are not to court that girl! It is improper! She is there to fuck, not to be a little plaything on display! You’ve made this mistake before and I am not letting you do it again!” Desdemona said firmly, still not fearful of his threats. 

These words did make Commodus stop in his tracks and shake his head as he chuckled, as if her words were a funny joke instead of a warning. 

“Jealousy, really?” He asked, a cruel look in his eyes as he turned back to her. Desdemona glared back at him. “You better mind yourself, Commodus. Before you say something you’ll regret.” She stated, pointing her finger at him. Her voice was no more than a whisper. 

“You are jealous. I know that we were an item once and I was very fond of you, but you are...” He said, a small smirk around his lips, obviously he enjoyed telling her that she was no longer good enough for him. 

Desdemona interjected by slapping him across his face. His jaw dropped as his head snapped to the side by the impact. “You do not say that to me. All your little tricks, all your little ways of getting these girls hooked on you, you know very well that I taught them to you. You were a lousy lover when we were...” 

Commodus interrupted her now. “When we were fucking? Cause that is all it was, Desdemona. I know you’ve never been able to move past it, but my taste has shifted. And as for you teaching me those things? That was what I you were tasked to do, so I do not know why you are bent out of shape because of it. Besides, I’ve learned a lot over the years and I’m no longer that innocent boy that you preyed on.” He told her, reveling in the shocked look that she had on her face, hurt and disbelieving of his words. 

“Now get out of my office and let me work.” He added, once she opened and closed her mouth a few times but wasn’t able to find the words. “Before I have you thrown in front of the lions, you are vexing me. I’m terribly vexed.” His tone was bored and his eyes were fixed on the bills on his desk, instead of on her. For him, this conversation was more than over. 

Desdemona couldn’t believe her ears. All of his promises, all of his lousy tales, they had all been lies. Of course she knew that they weren’t an item anymore, but he pretended like they were never in a relationship to begin with, which was rather painful. She took his virginity when he was young, she taught him how to please a woman, how to be dominant in bed. He promised her riches, happiness, luxuries and never followed through on any of it. One day, he strode into her quarters and told her to start teaching new concubines. How to behave, how to please him. When she reminded him of what they had, he had told her that things had shifted. He was emperor now and couldn’t court someone that was not royal. Desdemona had understood. She was a concubine herself, of course an emperor could not be seen courting a concubine. But for him to deny it ever happened? For him to openly attend a public event with a younger concubine on his arm? That was downright insulting. This poor girl was going to get hurt, like she was. She had to act. 

“You are still here. I do not understand.” Commodus’s bored voice sounded, bringing Desdemona back to reality. She noticed the small, glass pot of honey on his desk, left over from his midday meal. There was still some honey in it, she noticed.   
Undoing the golden band that was wrapped around her waist, the woman slid out of the dark red dress next, revealing that she was wearing no undergarments underneath. Her hands found her own breasts and she kneaded them, moaning softly as she felt the pleasure shooting through her body. 

Commodus looked up and shifted in his seat, getting a little agitated. “Desdemona. Leave. This conversation is over.” He stated, but the woman smirked as she heard the tremble in his voice. 

“Is it?” She asked innocently, setting herself down on the corner of his desk. Her fingers dipped into the glass jar and scooped up a bit of the sweetness inside. Bringing it to her mouth, she moaned at the sugary taste on her tongue. Then she repeated it, but left a bit in the corner of her mouth, eyeing him suggestively. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard, silently telling Desdemona to continue. Again her fingers dipped in the jar, this time she traced her her collarbone and made a trail of honey that led to her right nipple. As she traced the hardened nub, she allowed her head to fall back with a moan. 

Commodus rose from his seat, obviously rather aroused by her display, judging by the tightening of his clothes. 

“I want some.” He growled, eyeing the honey on her body. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know better than that, little boy.” Desdemona chastised him, tracing his lips with her honey-covered finger, leaving some of the sticky treat there. His tongue flashed over them, snarling as he tasted it. “Let me have some more.” He demanded, but Desdemona shook her head with a smug look. “No. Beg. Beg me properly.” 

“Open your mouth.” The emperor demanded of her, instead of doing as she said. Desdemona opened it, as he ordered, willing to throw him a bone. His fingers found their way inside and gently touched her tongue, before he pulled them back and dipped them in his own mouth, to taste her on them. 

“I want more.” He whispered, but a lot less demanding than before. His voice sounded soft, needy. Almost as he was the concubine himself. 

Desdemona grinned at him. “Then you better say please, Commodus. You’re not a naughty boy, are you?” 

“N-No.” Commodus said, panting lightly. “Please. I want more.” He finally stated. Desdemona just stared at him. “Please, may I have more?” He said, growling almost. Now the woman smiled and nodded at him. 

As if he were a wild animal, he attacked her mouth with his own, sucking and licking the honey off. Desdemona sighed in pleasure, feeling his lips on her. Commodus broke their heated kiss to trace the honey trail over her collarbone, all the way down to her nipple. First he teased it with the tip of his tongue, making the woman tremble some. He smirked and sucked the hardened nub into his mouth, softly biting it as he sucked it clean. Desdemona threw her head back and moaned loud, feeling shots of want surge through her body. 

“Such a good boy, Commodus. Such a good boy.” She whispered, petting over his hair. The emperor just continued to torture her nipple, hoping to pay her back for making him beg. But despite his efforts, she was able to stand her ground. When his teeth scraped over it, she did come close to losing her mind and a gasp fell from her lips. He pulled back and started to tweak and pull on her other nipple, suddenly a lot more cocky. 

“Oh come on, Desdemona, you know I’m no longer that boy. Why don’t you just give in, to your Caeser?” He asked her, thumbing her nipple rather smug. The word ‘Caesar’ hung in the air and the woman knew that he used it on purpose. An attempt to switch power. 

“Because my Caesar is not as poised and in control as he likes to be. You see, he thinks that he is more skilled than me, even though I am most skilled at bringing him to his knees. Do you want to hold a little contest? If I win, you will beg me and admit defeat. If you win, then you can....”   
“Take Drusilla to the games.” Commodus quickly interrupted her. He smirked at her glare. “What? I thought you were so sure of yourself?” 

Desdemona narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. Your prize is accepted. Now. Lets see if I can put the rest of that honey to good use.” 

Again the woman dipped her fingers into the jar of honey, scooping up the thickness inside. She allowed her legs to fall open and rubbed the sweetness onto her womanhood, coating it completely. Then she started to rub her bundle of nerves while gazing at him intently. The room was filled with slick, wet sounds. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, Commodus...I’m so close, it feels so dirty. Do you want it? Do you want to taste it?” Desdemona said huskily, egging him on. 

“Y-Yes..I want it.” Commodus growled lowly, not believing his eyes. He felt his cock ache and leak for the woman and he started to peel off layers of clothing so his strained cock would have some freedom. He tossed his clothing to the side, standing there fully naked. His cock leaked precum and he used to slick his cock some as he stroked it. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Stop that. I did not say you could.” Desdemona said sharply, removing her hand from herself. If he was good, then she’d allow him the view once again. But not a moment sooner. 

“New rule. If I can’t touch myself, neither can you.” Commodus said, panting. He removed his hand from his cock but with great difficulty. Why did she have this hold over him? He didn’t like it. 

“Oh you think you are in a position to make rules, do you?” Desdemona answered, sounding rather amused. “You are nothing but my little whore, aren’t you? You act tough, but I know what you like. I’ve tasted it.” 

Commodus swallowed hard, the words both angering and arousing him. 

“I have a new rule. If I make myself peak, before you begged me to do it for me, I win.” She added and moaned again as she rubbed herself harder. Commodus took a step forward and Desdemona held up her free hand. “And if you put your mouth on me, without my permission I win as well.” 

The emperor stopped in his tracks and let out a grunt of frustration, torn on what to do. His body was begging him for release and also for a taste of her slit. But his pride and determination to get closer to Drusilla kept him from moving. 

“If you beg me...I’ll let you hump yourself to completion on my leg, like the dog you are..” Desdemona murmured, licking her lips at the thought. 

“Oh god...please...please let me taste you, please..” Commodus whimpered, almost brought to tears by this image. 

“Yes, taste me, put your mouth on me!” The woman gasped and quickly, Commodus got on his knees in front of her. She had one leg on the ground and one leg on his desk as she sat on it and he positioned himself so that his cock was rubbing against her leg. “Good boy, now give me the most skilled tongue in Rome! As long as you remember who it belongs to!” She praised him, going through his hair. 

With a final growl, Commodus put his mouth on her slit, sucking on it first. Desdemona moaned at the feeling. Tasting the honey, Commodus got into a frenzy and licked her slit with long strokes of his tongue, making sure to cover every inch of it in saliva. As he did, his hips started to move and his cock rubbed against his leg over and over. Now that he licked off most of the honey, he focused on the little bundle of nerves between her folds, slithering his tongue over it repeatedly.   
Desdemona moaned out loud now, getting closer and closer to a peak. Commodus whimpered and panted, his peak only moments away. Desdemona grabbed a fistful of his locks and forced him to move up. His tongue did its best to still reach her slit, causing an obscene sight between her legs. 

“Listen to me, you will not peak before me. Do you understand?” She said firmly. “I understand. Mistress.” Commodus replied, again making obscene gestures at her with his tongue, close to tears as his peak had to be repressed now. He made a frustrated sound as he slowed his hips down and went right back to pleasing the woman, as soon as she let go of her hair. 

To his delight, she was soon peaking hard underneath him, as the whole situation was overly arousing to her as well. “Peak on my leg, dear boy!” The woman gasped, still lost in her own release. 

Commodus’s hips moved again, as did his tongue. Even though Desdemona peaked underneath him, didn’t mean he was going to go easy on her now. Besides, he needed some form of revenge for this. 

The woman cried out as he kept up his torturous pace on her overly sensitive nub and knew he was doing it to get back at her. 

When he peaked himself, strangled moans falling from his lips, Desdemona pulled him up by his hair again. “What are you?” She demanded to know. 

“Defeated!” He panted, his warm cum spilling all over her leg. “A whore! A dog!” He added when she tugged at his locks. Then he finally came back to earth, back to his senses. He stood up and avoided her gaze, deeply ashamed of what had transpired. 

“Get out.” He said softly, but forceful. 

“So ashamed of yourself, dear boy. I wonder where that came from.” Desdemona purred, still basking in the pleasures of both her release and winning their little contest. 

“Get out!” He yelled, turning around to face her again. 

With a smirk, the woman plucked his focale from the heap on the floor and cleaned the cum off her leg, before throwing the piece of cloth on his desk. Then she quickly put her dress back on and left the room, leaving him to his own thought and regrets, once more.


	6. Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is added in this chapter, Kassandra from AC Odyssey. I hope you will like this addition. Chapter warning: Lucilla makes and appearance as well and Commodus is aroused by her presence. Thread lightly if this is not your cup of tea.

“Where is Drusilla?” Commodus asked, entering the concubine quarters. The girls were surprised to see him here, usually he sent a guard or servant to collect one of them for his carnal desires. 

They flocked around him, trying to convince him to choose them, instead. 

“It’s been so long, Caesar, we are starting to feel a little neglected.” Flavia said with a pout, a red-haired woman with the brightest green eyes. Commodus chuckled and thumbed her chin, before turning to Cassia, to take her nose between his fingers playfully. Her blonde locks bounced up and down as she shook her head with a small giggle. 

“Do forgive me, ladies, you are all delicious and wanted, but I am looking for Drusilla at the moment.” He said smugly, reveling in the fact that all these women found him so desirable. Lucia and Valeria were following close behind, both blessed with beautiful black locks. 

“Oh, well, she’s not here right now.” Lucia said a little snippy, her blue eyes sparkling with agitation. Commodus had a rule that they weren’t allowed to touch themselves when he wasn’t around and she had been waiting around forever, for a peak. 

“Oh, you poor thing. And I’m guessing you aren’t going to tell me where she is, unless I allow you to peak, hm?” Commodus said, imitating her pout as he pulled her closer by her waist. The other girls gave each other looks, jealous of the attention that Lucia was receiving. 

Lucia weighed her options for a few moments, then smirked rather pleased with herself. “Yes, that’s right. It’s been far too long, Caesar.” 

Commodus narrowed his eyes at her, then slipped his fingers between her flimsy robes, teasing her slit. He could feel how slick her folds were and felt a shudder of cruel pleasure at this fact. His fingers delicately searched for the bundle of nerves hidden there and when her jaw dropped, he knew he found it. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, so wet for your ruler.” He commented. “I have been a bad father to my girls, haven’t I? You poor things.” 

“Y-Yes, Caesar, I deserve a treat.” Lucia agreed, a little less sure of herself now that she saw the cruel smile form on Commodus’ face. He pulled his fingers back and licked them clean, contemplating something, gazing at her intently. 

“Girls. Why don’t you use Lucia as your personal toy today? You may all peak as much as you want, as long as yo use her to achieve it. She, however, is not to peak. This will go on until Drusilla and Desdemona return. Since she is not here, I assume Desdemona took Drusilla with her. You may start.” The emperor said casually, grinning as the girls pulled Lucia into a large pile of pillows and began to use her for their own pleasure. Soon the room was filled with moans of pleasure and whimpers of need and suffering. 

Commodus looked at them, hands clasped behind his back as he enjoyed the twisted sight in front of him. From the corner of his eyes he saw one more girl, sitting in a corner with a book. He frowned and turned to look at her, asking himself why she wasn’t joining in. 

“Kassandra? Do you not wish to join your fellow concubines?” He asked her, a slight frown of confusion on his face. 

The Greek young woman looked up at him, her light brown eyes looking like little pools of honey on her face. Her brown hair was hanging from the right side of her face, in a messy braid. She had been found hungry and unwashed, trying to steal food from the kitchen a few weeks ago. Instead of having her thrown in the dungeons, Commodus had asked her if she wanted to join his concubines. She had agreed, but was different than the other girls. First of all, she always seemed a bit aloof with him. Secondly, she didn’t fawn over him like the others. In the past he had just used her for his rougher fucking sessions, since her sturdy body was more suitable for it than the other frail maidens, but today it irked him that she didn’t fall all over herself to praise him. 

“I-I am fine reading, thank you, Caesar.” The girl murmured, her accent seeping through as she spoke. As he kept eyeing her with a raised brow, she marked her page and put the book down, before standing up and giving him a stiff bow. “How may I serve you, Caesar?” She then asked and Commodus could tell that Desdemona had attempted to give her a little more elegance and grace. 

“Follow me.” He said shortly and turned on his heels. This girl was to fall in love with him as hopelessly as the others, he thought to himself. Kassandra rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed the emperor, not noticing that her strut was almost as manly as his. 

The heap of girls stopped to attack Lucia for a moment to stare at her with envy in their eyes, before doubling down their efforts on the poor girl trapped beneath them. Her cries of despair got louder and louder. 

Instead of going to his bedroom, Commodus led Kassandra to his office. He wanted to throw her off, knowing most of his concubines preferred to be pampered in a soft bed. Looking closely to study her reaction, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

“Tell me, mistress. You agreed to be my concubine. Why is that?” Commodus asked, pouring two goblets of wine and handing her one. She accepted it and downed it in three gulps, causing him to stare at her in awe for a few moments. 

“Kassandra.” She said, once she had emptied the cup. She handed it back to him, as if she was expecting a second round. 

“What?” Commodus blurted out, both confused by her words and her gesture. Kassandra shrugged. “Kassandra. That is my name. You may use it.” She explained herself. “Sire.” She quickly added as she saw his angered face. 

“I asked you a question!” He said in a raised voice, refilling her goblet and handing it back to her. Again she downed it in a few gulps, not affected by the alcohol in the slightest. 

“You did, sire. I agreed to avoid the dungeon, or possible death.” The girl said, putting her goblet down now. She felt his anger rise and found it wiser not to demand more wine. 

Commodus was not satisfied by her answer at all and took a few sips from his own wine, to calm himself down some. “I see.” 

Kassandra frowned, she knew she offended him in some way. She wasn’t used to all these rules and etiquette. Where she came from, people told each other the truth plainly. Here, everything was wrapped in layers of other meanings. 

“The other girls...they do their best to win my affection.” The emperor said delicately, hoping that she’d see that she was to dote on him more than this. 

“I have your affections.” The girl answered with a shrug, leaning against a wall. “If not, you wouldn’t have made me that offer. I am not a handmaiden. I am not royal. I do my best to follow Desdemona’s rules and teachings, but it all seems rather pointless to me. Why would I have to pretend to be a helpless little slave? Is that what you are expecting from me? To pretend?” 

Being asked this question so directly, Commodus felt attacked and huffed as if he was a little boy. “I expect you to show some decorum and give me some praise for not wasting your beauty!” He finally threw at her feet, pacing back and forth. 

“I am sorry, sire. I am grateful. I figured that giving you my body was enough proof of that. But I have my pride and I am not letting that go. It’s all I have left.” Kassandra said, her jaw tensing up and her eyes avoiding his. 

Commodus moved behind her and put his mouth near her ear. “That just means that I have to break you.” He whispered and slapped her ass. As if she knew the routine, she planted her hands on his desk and took a deep breath. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no quick tumble today, dear Kasssssandra.” The emperor hissed, drawling out her name as if he was a snake. The girl slightly shuddered at hearing it. She swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder, to see what he would ask instead. 

Commodus looked around and grabbed a thick pillow, throwing it on the floor in front of him. “On your knees. Give me your mouth.” He instructed her and she nodded, dropping to her knees on top of the pillow. The emperor took out his cock and stroked himself as he looked down at her. 

“I’m going to make you beg, dear girl. You’ll be crying out for your emperor before the day is done.” He promised her, cupping her cheek with his hand. But she merely seemed annoyed at the gesture and not impressed in the slightest. Instead, she opened her mouth and engulfed his hardened cock, taking him by surprise. 

A few surprised moans and whimpers falling from his lips, his hand moved to her hair and grabbed a handful, slowly starting to thrust into her mouth. She was skilled, he could tell. Slowly, she took in more and more of him, to prolong the moment of entering her mouth for the first time. Breathing through her nose, her hand came up to stroke him where her mouth couldn’t reach so he’d feel pleasure everywhere. Her other hand came up to cup and roll his balls and he allowed his head to fall back with a loud moan. 

“S-So good..” He whispered, his thrusts picking up in pace. Kassandra moaned into the sucking, looking up at him with passion now. Commodus felt that he was about to fall into that sweet abyss of pleasure, but was able to pull back from her mouth. “You succubus...” He panted. “Trying to get a release from your Caesar, aren’t you? To get out of what is coming.” 

“You are coming, from the sounds of it.” Kassandra said, a little too smug for comfort. 

“Up, disrobe.” Commodus instructed, slapping her behind once she lost the short brown dress she always wore. She winced but didn’t show him any emotion. “On my desk.” He then growled, sweeping it clean with his arm. The girl laid down on her back, gasping when he pulled her legs apart and buried his face between her thighs. Feeling his skilled tongue on the bundle of nerves between her folds, Kassandra started to moan. Softly, at first, but soon she forgot her cold demeanour and moaned freely, grabbing the sides of his desk for support. 

Even though she wasn’t being cold with him anymore, Commodus wanted more of her. He wanted her to beg and plead and to achieve that, he pulled back when the girl was on her edge, earning himself a growl of frustration. 

“Something wrong, dear?” He asked innocently, entering her with his long fingers and curling them to hit the sweet spot deep inside. Waiting for a few moments longer, the emperor then returned his mouth to her slit and moved both his mouth and his tongue at the same time. Again she lost herself in pleasure and again the ruler pulled back before she was able to reach release.

“Malaka!” Kassandra cried out the obscenity, not used to being treated like this at all. She was frustrated and wanted to order him to finish what he was doing but knew that would get her nowhere. 

“Beg me, dear. Beg for my tongue.” Commodus whispered, slowly licking his fingers to taste her essence even more. 

“No!” Kassandra grunted, doing her best to ignore her aching slit. When Commodus just stood there, watching her suffer with need, she brought her own hand to her slit and rubbed herself. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, glaring at her defiance. 

“Naughty, naughty girl. I’ll change your mind, dear. The proudest fall so deliciously.” He said in a husky voice, taking out his focale and tying her wrists together with it. Then he threw them over her head so she wasn’t able to touch herself anymore. Then he pulled on her legs, so she slid across the wood and closer to him. Ignoring her angered sounds, he slid out of his garments and entered her with his cock. By the sounds of her gasps and whimpers, he could tell that she was enjoying it thoroughly. But again it wasn’t enough. The emperor started to thrust, slow at first to allow her to get used to his size. 

Kassandra felt him slide in with ease and blushed heavily. Although his pace was slow, it was still firm and she felt a peak build already. Instead of letting that show, she bit her lip and did her best to bury her moans. Now his finger was playing with the nub hid between her folds and her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the forced pleasure. 

“I need...” The girl murmured, but was interrupted by the door of Commodus’ office swinging open. Lucilla strode inside, an infuriated look on her face. 

“Brother! What is the meaning of....what is this?!” She demanded to know but cut herself off when she saw what he was up to, with his concubine. 

Any other would be embarrassed to the fullest, deeply ashamed to be caught in such a carnal act by a family member. But Commodus just smirked and doubled his efforts in fucking the girl on his desk. Again her moans picked up ans she held on to the sides of the desk, lost in pleasure. 

“Sister! How nice to see you, isn’t it, Kassandra?” He asked her, a cruel smile on his face. When Kassandra tried to speak, he pinched her bundle of nerves so she could only form an incoherent string of words. “Kassandra says hi too.” He then told Lucilla, grunting and groaning in pleasure. “Join us! Her mouth is painfully useless in this setting, I’m afraid. I know for a fact that she is rather skilled...” The emperor kept taunting the both of them and Lucilla slapped him across his face. 

The impact of the slap made his head snap to the side and he chuckled some, eyeing her even more lustfully than before. “Speak, sister, or let me be.” He instructed her lowly, his cock still drilling the wet hole in front of him. 

“Can you at least stop for a moment?!” Lucilla asked him, her voice shriek with shame for what her brother was putting them all through. “No.” He said casually, reveling in these woman so deeply influenced by his whims. 

“Fine!” Lucilla blurted out, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to find a focus point. “Desdemona found Lucia completely hysterical, apparently the other girls tortured her and almost made her lose her mind! She knows its your work, this is not what a good ruler does!” She said, hoping that he would realize how blatantly childish he was being. 

Kassandra was peaking underneath Commodus’ punishing pace and he grinned at hearing it. This wasn’t what he wanted out of her, but Lucilla was more important now. When Kassandra started to get loud, he slapped her right on her womanhood. “My sister is speaking, naughty girl.” He pretended to chastise her but in reality he took pleasure in her timing. Kassandra whimpered and bit her lip to quiet herself. 

“Well? Do you have something to say for yourself? That poor girl is beside herself!” Lucilla demanded, doing her utmost best to ignore the carnal display. 

“Yes, I have something to say.” Commodus mentioned, throwing Kassandra’s legs over his shoulders and thrusting even harder and faster. The girl was no longer able to keep quiet underneath. “Let her peak on your tongue, that will soothe her. I can watch, if you like.” He then stated, smirking. 

Lucilla threw her hands up and let out a frustrated sound, before turning on her heels and walking off. Before she was able to reach the door, Commodus called out to her. 

“Sister. Look at me. Now.” He ordered her and when she turned to face him, he started to moan louder and louder, spilling himself inside of Kassandra as he kept gazing at Lucilla intently. 

Lucilla avoided her eyes in disgust and strode out, slamming the door behind her. Commodus’ thrusts faltered and he pulled out, grinning when he saw his seed trickly out of Kassandra’s abused hole. 

“You are relieved from your duties for today.” He told her snidely, practically purring at the extreme situation that he had caused. He untied her hands and sat at his desk, picking up a letter and reading it, as if she wasn’t laying sprawled across from it. Quietly, the girl got up and put her dress back on. 

“Oh..Kassandra?” Commodus called out, before she was able to leave. “I will break you.” He said casually, without taking his eyes off the paper.


	7. Pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part seven of the series Come for me is here! In this part, Abbé du Coulmier makes his entrance! I totally know this isn’t historically correct at all, I just love the character and I think I have a good storyline for him here. I hope you all agree!

“Are you ready, my dear? You look absolutely lovely today.” Commodus said with a smile as Drusilla approached him, dressed in a bright orange dress with a gold belt wrapped around her body. She smiled shyly and took his arm when he offered it to her. 

“Yes, my Caesar, thank you. I am rather nervous though, to be on your arm out in public.” She admitted, a blush on her cheeks. 

Commouds smirked. He adored how docile and shy she was. A perfect woman to take out to an event like this. All would stop and stare at her beauty and he wouldn’t have to worry over her clumsiness or her mouth running away with her. Not like Kassandra, who ate like a man and burped like one too. Why was she on his mind like this, Commodus thought to himself. While the beautiful Drusilla was here for him? Trying to return to the moment, Commodus led Drusilla to his carriage, that was waiting outside. 

Before he was able to get in, a hand was grabbing him from behind, clawing at his shoulder. With a glare, the emperor turned around to see who dared to touch him in this manner. “Desdemona.” He said through gritted teeth when he saw who the culprit was. 

The red-haired woman was angered to her very core and for a moment, Commodus lowered his gaze with a guilty look, before looking back up at her defiantly. “Can I help you? We’re just about to leave.” He then said as if she was a nuisance. 

“You made me a promise, Commodus!” Desdemona said softly, her voice low and filled with rage. Drusilla’s eyes grew big at hearing her speak to the emperor in such a manner. Then she reasoned that they have known each other since forever, there were probably other rules for this woman, regarding etiquette towards the emperor. 

“Yes, I did, didn’t I? And where were you and Drusilla four moons ago? When I wanted her? You took her somewhere without my permission! Which tells me that you hold secrets for your emperor, for Rome. I cannot stand for that, Desdemona. Be grateful I don’t have you thrown in the dungeons for treason!” He hissed at her. It drove him crazy not knowing where the women had been, Desdemona knew that she was report to him when she took the concubines somewhere. For their own safety, since the guards could take actions if the concubines did not return from their errands or visits with friends or family. 

“It is none of your concern where I took her. You are going to regret this, Commodus, I promise you that.” She spat the words at him and turned on her heels, rushing away before he could berate her for turning her back to him. 

Without another word, Commodus sat in the carriage and ordered for them to leave. As they took off, he glanced sideways, at his concubine. He didn’t want to bother her with these questions, she had simply followed the rules of Desdemona, which she was supposed to do. Desdemona had been at fault, not Drusilla. Still he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he needed some answers. 

“Where did she take you?” He blurted out, unable to keep himself from asking any longer. The thought of Drusilla taking her to another man was unbearable. What if this other man touched her? What if he fucked her? Tasted her? He had to know so he could order this new man to be killed. 

Drusilla stared at him wide-eyed and stammered a bit. “Caesar, I was ordered to keep it a secret. I am so sorry, sire.” She finally told him, biting her lip anxiously, once she had given him this information. 

At first, Commodus wanted to order her to speak, he wanted to say that it was crime against Rome itself to keep things from him like this. But when he saw the tears well up in her eyes he frowned and thought it over. 

“Very well.” He finally said, sitting back in his seat, staring at the window, as if he was a pouting child. Suddenly he heard the girl softly sniffling next to him. 

With a shocked expression on his face, he sat closer to her and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss on it before eyeing her with a worried frown. 

“What is the matter, my dear? Why are you crying?” 

“I was looking forward to this day ever since you spoke of it and now you are angered with me.” Drusilla softly murmured, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid his gaze. Tears started to stream down her face. 

Commodus felt guilty, seeing her so sad. He frowned and lifted her chin, so she’d look up at him.   
“My dear, please forgive me. This is not my place to ask and it is not your duty to answer. Desdemona will answer to me and that will be final. We are going to have a lovely day.” 

Drusilla smiled at him, through her tears and nodded. She wanted to have a nice day as well.   
They arrived at the coliseum where the gladiators were about to fight and the emperor was welcomed with a grand applause from the crowd. He smirked and felt himself get hard under all this attention. It felt good, to be cheered for, especially with a lovely woman at his arm. 

He sat in his throne and gave the signal for the games to start. Just when the announcer was about to give the word, someone interrupted the scene. 

“STOP! Stop this banality at once!” A voice called out. It belonged to a young black-haired man dressed in a black robe and a white collar walked up to them, wagging his finger at the emperor and Drusilla. 

“Excuse me? Who do you think you are?! Who are you to command the emperor!” Commodus called out, getting up from his seat. The stranger did not seem impressed in the slightest. 

“I am François Simonet de Coulmier! Abbé de Coulmier!” The man answered, opening up a book and starting to read scriptures from it. Commodus’ jaw dropped at the amount of insolence and he was about to order the man to be beheaded. 

“Brother, I see you met our dear Abbé, isn’t it nice to have some morals now?” Lucilla said with a satisfied grin, suddenly appearing to take her seat near her brother. 

“Lucilla. How lovely to see you.” Commodus answered, his tone clearly indicating the opposite. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you have anything to do this with? With this stranger showing up? What does he want anyway?” 

The Abbé now intervened, sick of being excluded. “I am here to tell the tale of Christ! To stop you all from sinning and save your mortal souls!” 

Commodus scoffed. 

“I will take care of my own soul, thank you very much! Now answer me, Lucilla! Did you have anything to do with this?” 

“Drusilla.” Abbé greeted the young woman and Commodus was instantly distracted, snapping his head in the direction of the holy man with a possessive glare in his eyes. 

“How do you know her? Speak up this instance! Drusilla, how do you know this man?” 

Drusilla stammered and was looking for the right words to form her reply, but the Abbé replied in her place. 

“She converted. To Christianity. She took vows of chastity and all.” He said, seeming rather smug about this fact. 

“Vows of what?!” Commodus shrieked, glaring between the holy man, his sister and his concubine. 

“Chastity.” The French priest repeated, quite eagerly. “That means that she will no longer be your concubine, sire. She belongs to Christ now.”

“She belongs to me!” Commodus yelled, Lucilla having to hold him back, or he would have attacked François without a second of doubt.

“Stop it, brother, how would it look if we assaulted a holy man?” She hissed in his ear.   
The priest smirked at Commodus. “Here’s an offer, sire, why don’t we ask the lady what she wishes? If my story is nonsense or not?”

Commodus calmed down some and adjusted his robes, clearing his throat awkwardly. He now realized that he let himself go and that was not a good look for royalty. 

“Very well. I take your offer. Drusilla? Will you kindly tell this man that he is speaking ill of you in this manner? That his words are not true?” 

The girl got teary-eyed and was soon a blubbering mess. 

“Caesar, please forgive me, I did not mean for this to happen. I-I…the Abbé made me see the error of my ways, that I will go to hell if I do not repent! I did not want to ruin our day out. I looked forward to this day ever so much…” 

Commodus narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to scold her and wanting to tell her off for betraying him. What use was she to him now, when she no longer offered her maidenhood to him? But when he saw her in such anguish, he could not bring himself to be cruel to her. Gently he caressed her hair. 

“I looked forward to this as well, my dear. We will enjoy it as planned. We can discuss this later.” He said softly, a smile playing around his lips. Had he not been in her position over and over again? With the feeling and utter conviction that he wasn’t good enough for his father? How could he deny her the affection he had once needed so badly himself? 

Surprised but relieved, Drusilla looked up at him and let out a sound of happiness. “Thank you for your benevolence, sire, Desdemona was so wrong about you!” She uttered and she cuddled up to him once he was seated next to her again. 

“What are we waiting for, let the games begin! Abbé, why do you not take a seat in the royal part of the arena? Watch the games with us.” Commodus invited him, gesturing towards an empty seat nearby. He felt defeated when it came to Drusilla, but he was set on being the bigger man here. On top of that, the Abbé would not take his games from him. 

With obvious discontent, the priest took his seat and watched the games with the others. Not used to this amount of violence, he gasped in shock and disgust quite often, which brought even more glee to Commodus. 

On top of that, he was rather smug about Drusilla cozying up to him like this, right under the Abbe’s nose. He was convinced that he would be able to bring Drusilla back from this ‘Christianity’ nonsense. Vows of chastity. Not in his empire. 

“I forgot to tell you, dear brother, the Abbé will be our guest for a while, he wants to spread his gospel after all. What better place to start than in the palace, hm?” Lucilla suddenly remarked, agitating her brother on purpose. But Commodus stayed calm and just hummed in agreement, focusing his attention back to the game. 

Once every last gladiator was slain, the royal party returned to the palace. 

As the emperor went to freshen up, Francois followed Drusilla to her chamber. Quickly closing the door behind him, he cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

“Abbé! I eh...what if he sees us?” Drusilla asked, anxious when she saw him there. 

“Drusilla, I need to protect you! You saw how he acted! What he’s like! What else can I do but make sure he does not catch you alone?” The man softly said, furrowing his brow. 

“I-I...just...” Drusilla stammered, torn between wanting to cleanse her soul and her love and admiration for the emperor. 

“Please don’t say he persuade you already!” The Abbé called out and approached her, taking her hands into his own and standing as close as he could to her. 

“N-No! I-I...you know I want to give myself to you, its just...how is that any better, Abbé? If we consummate our love? How is that different from the emperor...” Drusilla blubbered, tears streaming down her face. 

“The emperor is using you! You are a mere hole to him! I love you, Drusilla!” Francois said firmly, kissing her deeply and gasping for air after breaking the kiss. 

“How can you say you love me, we met only four days ago!” The girl mused, shaking her head in disbelief. Both men were so persistent and convinced of their own beliefs, how was she to navigate between this, without hurting anyone. 

A voice interrupted their conversation. 

“So that is where you went with Desdemona. Busy. Little. Bee.” Commodus whispered, his entire body shaking with anger of the betrayal he just witnessed.


	8. Pt. 8

Both Drusilla and the Abbé began to speak at the same time, almost falling over themselves to tell the emperor that this wasn’t what he thought it was. Commodus just stared at the both of them, his face stoic while his mind raced through a rollercoaster of emotions. 

Drusilla grabbed his hands. 

“Please, sire, this is not..” She started to say but Commodus pulled his hands back in disgust and held his finger up to her face. “Do. NOT. touch me, maiden. You are a servant in my castle. At least you were. I see no need for you to stay after this. I’ll make the arrangements for your dismissal.” The coldness in his voice and the clear disgust on his face made Drusilla whimper in pain. She had never wanted to hurt him, the Abbé was just so convincing and passionate....did she even really love him? Did she really love Commodus? Did he even love her? Was he capable of it? By how he was treating her now, she suspected the opposite; that he must hate her now.   
“S-Sire, I can imagine this is quite a shock, but it must stay between us as to not...” The Abbé started to interfere but the glare that Commodus shot him caused him to stop speaking on the spot. 

“As to not what, Abbé?” The emperor asked, his lower jaw stuck out, his mouth hanging open with anger. “As to not damage your reputation? That you preach chastity but do not practice it yourself? Are all Christians this hypocrite, or is this a personal flaw?” He asked the priest, narrowing his eyes. 

“We have not...fornicated!” Francois answered, his cheeks red with shame, both for being caught in this position and because he had to disclose something so personal with a perfect stranger.   
“Oh you haven’t? So you both believe this is true love then?” Commodus asked them, his low-hanging jaw moving up to turn into a cruel grin, the mirth clear in his eyes now. His tone indicated that he was enjoying this little detail very much. 

“We believe that our lives can be full and whole, without enjoying the pleasures of the flesh.” The Abbé stated, stammering a little. Drusilla nodded, with a frown, but both their eyes had doubt in them.   
Commodus smirked. 

“We’ll see.” 

He strode out of the room and straight to the concubines quarters. When he arrived there, he glared at the girls. They got up, wide-eyed and a little frightened by his sudden and angered appearance. All except Kassandra. As always, she remained in her spot and busied herself with a book. 

“All of you, pleasure each other. Peak as you wish, but make me hear it. I want this room filled with your orgasms, as long as you praise me and Rome as you reach it.” Commodus commanded, then turning his glare towards Kassandra. “And you…” He growled, pointing his finger at her as he glared even harder. The girl quickly stood up with a frown, wondering what she did wrong to earn such a treatment.

“You will bare yourself to me so I can fuck you!” Commodus finished his thought and Kassandra swallowed hard at the sudden command, undoing her garments and laying down on a few pillows in the middle of the room for him. The other girls gathered around them and started pleasuring each other, as commanded. The room was soon filled with their moans of despair, as many of them had been on edge for weeks now. 

Commodus undid his robes and shed them as he walked over to Kassandra, quickly capturing her mouth in a heated kiss as he crawled over her. With his nimble fingers, he fondled her maidenhood and soon had her gasping in pleasure. His slid himself inside and grabbed her hips firmly, thrusting in and out at a steady and firm pace. He broke the kiss and sat up, so he could put even more force into his thrusts. His hands moves to her breasts and his thumbs kept flicking her nipples, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head in pleasure. 

“You belong to me, you hear me? You’re mine! You belong to me!” Commodus kept growling softly, glaring down at Kassandra as he kept fucking her hard. Any other day, the girl would have protested, saying she belonged to herself and nobody else. But now her mind and her mouth were no longer connected. A peak soon overtook her and she clenched around the emperor painfully hard as she cried out in pleasure. 

A few days later, Commodus had calmed down and had formed a plan, that he would now set in motion. 

Abbé de Coulmier was invited to the chambers of the emperor. He wondered why, the man had avoided him ever since he had caught him with Drusilla. Perhaps he had finally read the scriptures that Francois had been pushing and he wanted to redeem himself. Yes, that must be it, the Abbé thought, positive as always. 

He knocked on the door and heard the emperor invite him inside. Opening the heavy door, he noticed that the man was not alone. There were two ladies on his bed, giggling and murmuring with each other.   
“Forgive me, sire, I must have read your letter incorrectly.” The holy man excused himself and he wanted to leave again. 

“Nonsense, come in, Abbé. I assure you that you read it correctly. Abbé, meet Flavia and Cassia, two of my concubines.” Commodus objected and gestured at the girls in the bed. They smirked and waved at him.   
“C-Charmed, I’m sure.” The Abbé said a little awkward, closing the door again and moving towards the emperor. “So you have more than one concubine.” He concluded. 

“Oh yes, a man should have his pick, is that not true?” The emperor smugly answered, handing the man a goblet of his richest red wine.

“It is not permitted in Christianity.” Francois merely answered, accepting the goblet and waiting for Commodus to have poured one for himself as well. 

Once he did, he held it up and touched goblets with the priest, tilting his head. “Such a pity, that you follow a dogma that is so limiting when it comes to pleasures of the flesh. I understand that you must wait for marriage as well?” He inquired, sipping from his wine as he waited for the Abbé to answer. 

“Y-Yes, that is the teaching indeed. Although I am not permitted to engage in such acts at all, since I gave my body to…” The Abbé started to answer, but was distracted when Flavia and Cassia started to kiss and touch each other. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Commodus mused, eyeing them in awe as well. “That is one of the upsides of being the most powerful man in Rome. The pleasures of the flesh are…bountiful.”   
“I-I…never…” The holy man stammered, quickly drinking more wine to calm his nerves. 

Commodus sipped some wine and raised his brow. “You never what? Saw two women together? I have learned that your faith condemns same sex pairings. What a shame. Do you see evil here?”   
Meanwhile Flavia kissed down Cassia’s body and Cassia spread her legs, revealing the lack of undergarments under her dress. Flavia eagerly started to tickle her folds with the tip of the tongue, making the girl moan in pleasure. Soon she was eagerly using her tongue on the girl, causing her to completely lose herself in pleasure. 

Commodus had moved behind the Abbé and put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you see evil here, Abbé?” He repeated his question. The Abbé realized that he had not answered the emperor yet.   
“No.” He said in a voice that was hoarse with need. One glance down his garments told Commodus that his cock was straining in his pants. 

“No, neither do I. After all, how could pleasure be evil, hmm? Now tell me, what fantasy of yours has never seen the light of day before?” Commodus asked him, smirking.   
Cassia cried out in pleasure as a peak overtook her and once she came down from her high, the girls changed positions, so she could return the favour. 

“I-I…do not know..” Francois said softly, unable to take his eyes of the two women. He downed the rest of his wine and Commodus filled his goblet up again. “You do not know? Then how about I tell you one of my fantasies? Would you want to hear one?” He offered, keeping a close eye on the holy man as he poured the wine. 

The Abbé swallowed hard and drank again, once his goblet was filled up. “I did not know there were any fantasies left for you, sire. Did you not do it all already?” He asked, a hint of judgment in his voice.   
Again Commodus smirked. He put his mouth near the other man’s ear. “I wonder what it would be like, to make love to a man.” He said huskily. 

Now the Abbé finally looked at him, turning his head to stare over his shoulder. “A man?!” He gasped, the statement and its implications shocking him. Commodus could see there was curiosity as well. Good, he thought.   
“Yes.” He confirmed. “I’ve never felt a man’s touch before. I’m curious. Aren’t you?” Commodus asked him casually, his eyes going back and forth from his eyes to his lips, as if he was thinking about devouring them.   
“I-I..” The Abbé stammered, but Commodus captured his lips in the softest kiss, gently cupping his face as he did. He pulled back and frowned, his eyes a little panicked. “Forgive me, it must be the wine, Abbé!” He stated, feigning worry. The Abbé stood still in bewilderment for a few seconds, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips on those of the emperor more firmly. Commodus grinned into the kiss and started to deepen it. Once he slipped his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, the Abbé pressed his body against that of Commodus and whimpered in a needy manner. 

Commodus broke the kiss and chuckled. “I take it that you take a liking to this?” He asked innocently. “I want more.” The priest said hoarsely, eyeing Commodus expectantly. 

“Ladies?” Commodus asked, the concubines stopping their playtime and stepping off the bed. They each unclothed one of the men, so both of them were soon bare in front of each other. Commodus stroked himself firmly, using a bead of precum to slick up his cock. 

“Can you imagine, this fucking you?” He asked Francois, panting lightly. The priest swallowed hard as he eyed the girth. “That won’t fit.” He stated, a little nervous. “Nonsense. Lay on the bed. Ass in the air.” The emperor commanded him. Still rather nervous, Francois finished his goblet of wine and laid down on his stomach, a blush appearing on his cheeks. The wine was doing its work well, Commodus thought. 

“I’ll prepare you well. I cannot promise it will not hurt at all, but I will do my best to make it hurt less, alright?” Commodus stated, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder for comfort. The Abbé nodded, mentally taking note of this. Commodus took a vial of oil and slicked his cock with it, before pouring some on his fingers as well. He poured some over the Abbé’s buttocks and then massaged the oil into his skin, before slipping a finger inside of the man. The Abbé gasped at the feeling of being filled in such a manner. When he felt the other was ready, Commodus added another finger and started to loosen up the tight passage. Hearing the holy man moan and seeing him claw at the sheets, something told Commodus that he’d be very receptive of what was to come. 

When he finally sank into the other with his cock, the both of them cried out in pleasure at these new sensations. The women crawled on the bed as well and started to pleasure each other, to distract the Abbé some from the pain he might feel. 

Commodus gave him some time to get used to his cock, before pulling out slightly and sinking back inside. He repeated this a few times, until he was sure that the holy man was used to his length inside of him.   
“Do you want to be fucked?” He asked the priest heatedly, needing more now that he had a taste of it. “Y-Yes!” The Abbé replied eagerly, panting heavily. The pain was bearable, he was thankful that the emperor had taken his time to prepare him with the oil. 

“Then beg for it, dear Abbé. Beg to be fucked by your Caesar.” 

“Please, fuck me, Caesar, please! I need it so bad!” Francois pleaded, rolling his hips to gain more friction from the cock that was impaling him. 

“Sit up. I want to fuck you like a dog.” Commodus commanded smugly and helped the Abbé move so that he was sitting on his knees. Then he grabbed his hips and picked up his pace, thrusting in and out at a fast and steady pace. 

The Abbé cried out in pleasure over and over, each time Commodus hit that sweet spot deep inside with his cock. Commodus grunted in pleasure himself, finding the Abbés hole to be quite pleasant, gripping his cock almost like a vise. 

He could hear that the Abbé was nearing a peak and he reached around to squeeze the other’s cock tight. “I’m not sure I should let you peak, Abbé.” He whispered in his ear, biting the shell of his ear.   
“Please let me, you cannot keep me suffering like this!” Francois whined, whimpers and moans falling from his lips. 

“Would that not be a sin, Abbé?” Commodus asked, amused, slowing down his thrust. 

“No! Do not stop, keep fucking me, I’m so close!” The Abbé demanded but Commodus stopped thrusting completely now. He grabbed a fistful of the Abbé’s hair and pulled his head up, so he was forced to look ahead of him. Behind the two concubines, that were still slithering all over each other, also gladly using the oil that the emperor provided, he saw the face of Drusilla. Lucia was close behind her, she probably brought Drusilla here, the Abbé thought. 

“Drusilla, how nice to see you, dear.” Commodus said casually, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“You did this to punish me!” The girl whispered, hurt and aroused at the same time. “Oh no, dear. I am merely proving a point. Do you want me to tell you what that point is?” Commodus answered, shrugging and tilting his head. 

“What point could you possibly prove by this?!” Drusilla yelled, tears now streaming down her face. “What have you done?!” She now shouted at the Abbé. He opened his mouth to answer her, but only sounds of pleasure fell from his lips when he felt that Commodus now reached around him to stroke his leaking cock.

“I am proving to you that this will never work. Your saviour is a needy whore. Aren’t you, Abbé?” Commodus stated, looking down at the holy man, on his knees and clenching around the royal cock.   
“He is not! Neither am I!” Drusilla shrieked, knowing very well that this was going to be the next thing that Commodus was going to state. 

“Lucia?” Commodus asked, the girl nodded and started to kiss Drusilla’s neck, the other concubines soon fondling her as well. It was hard for Drusilla to say no and she gave in to the pleasure that the other women were giving her. “No peak.” Commodus warned them and they stopped before Drusilla was able to fall into an abyss of pleasure. 

Both she and the Abbé begged the emperor to let them peak, not even sounding coherent anymore after a while. Once Commodus felt that their begging was pitiful enough and he nodded at the other concubines, before finally thrusting into the Abbé hard and fast again as well. The room was quickly filled with the sounds of their orgasms and flesh slapping against flesh. 

The sight of both of them falling for his trap so easily, sent the emperor over the edge as well and with a final growl, he spilled his seed deep into the Abbé’s body. When he pulled out, the man collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. 

“I need you both to clean yourselves up and meet me in my office. Quickly.” Commodus stated dryly, wandering off to his bathroom to clean up as well.  
Once they were all gathered in his office, he smirked as he laid eyes on them. 

“I assume that I do not have to prove what needy whores you both are? I felt like the evidence was rather clear.” He stated. Neither Drusilla or Francois answered him, they kept their gaze to the floor and their hands clasped behind their backs, as if they were school children that had been bad. 

“I am speaking. Answer your emperor. Drusilla, are you a needy, submissive whore?” Commodus asked her, more forcefully. Drusilla winced, but then nodded. “Yes, Caesar.”   
“And you Abbé? Are you a needy, submissive whore?” The emperor now asked the other. “Yes, Caesar.” The man murmured. 

“Good. Then playtime can begin.” Commodus said, an amused and wicked tone in his voice.


	9. Pt. 9

“P-Playtime?” The Abbé repeated, a little out of breath still. Drusilla just glared at her Caesar, knowing very well that something overly cruel and torturous was coming. 

“Yes, Abbé. Playtime. If you and our dear Drusilla agree to my terms, that is. I wouldn’t want you both to think that you do not have a choice in the matter.” Commodus answered. “And do sit down, you are both getting on my nerves. I’m terribly vexed.” As he added the last part, the emperor massaged his temples with a pain groan, as if they were both a chore to be dealt with. 

Drusilla narrowed her eyes at him as they sat down, wanting him to get to the point already. 

“Good, you are both so obedient.” The emperor mocked, his mouth turning into a sneer for a moment. “Well then. As we’ve established, you plan on living without sin. Meaning live without pleasure. As we’ve also established, even if you would decide to engage in such carnalities you will be unable to give the other what you need. You both need someone to rule you, to command you. To manage when and if you are allowed to peak. If you are allowed pleasure or pain. Isn’t that right?”   
Drusilla stared at her lap and the Abbé blushed heavily, clearing his throat in an awkward manner. Commodus eyed them both, resting his elbow on the edge of his seat and his chin in his hand. His fingers rubbed over his lips as he felt himself getting rock hard again underneath the table. He loved this. He loved that they both fell into his trap and that they were going to fall a lot deeper here, without them knowing. Yet.   
“I asked a question!” Commodus barked. 

“Yes, Caesar.” Francois murmured. “Yes, Caesar.” Drusilla whispered, wincing at his harsh tone. 

“Good, good. I am willing to provide a solution. Despite your betrayal, for which you deserve death…” Commodus stated pointedly, looking intently from one to the other. “I am willing to act as a safety net. Every time the both of you feel like sinning, you come to me. I shall provide you pleasure and pain, should you wish pain as well. I will use my fingers, my tongue, my cock or whatever other instrument you two have your eyes on. That way, the sin is mine and not yours.” 

“What is the catch?” Drusilla inquired, not believing for a second that he was willing to do this for them as a favour. 

“So mistrusting, I wonder where that comes from.” The emperor threw back at her, grinning some. “But you are correct. There are conditions. If you agree to this, if you agree to have me be the sinner, I will have to make sure that your souls are safe. So there will be no others. There will be no carnality with each other, without my presence. I will be present at all times and you will not touch each other without my permission. You may hold hands, embrace each other and kiss each other, but any other touch than that, is mine and mine alone. On top of that…” He drawled, clearly dragging out the last part of the statement. “On top of that, there will no peaking. Ever. I have to make sure that your ‘god’ will not condemn you for your sins and this is the only manner that will ensure that. So not by my hand, not by your own and not that of each other. This will be the price for your betrayal. Pleasure, but unending and torturous pleasure.” 

Once Commodus had finished his statement, he smirked devilishly, letting the implications of his proposal dawn on Drusilla and the Abbé. Once they realized what he was asking of them, they started to object at the same time, but different wordings. 

“You cannot do this to us!” 

“This is an outrage!”

“You cannot keep us prisoner here, you monster! Desdemona was right about you all along!” Drusilla finally shrieked, jumping from her seat as tears poured out of her eyes.

“Sit. Down.” Commodus commanded and the girl did as she was told, blushing brightly over her outburst.

“You seem to have misunderstood, busy little bee.” The emperor said pleasantly. Drusilla hated the fact that he kept using that nickname for her, but she found it best to not add to the mess she was already in right now. 

“What do you mean, Caesar?” She asked, her voice a mere whisper. 

“I am not keeping you and the Abbé prisoner at all. If you wish to leave the palace, if you wish to start your lives elsewhere, then be my guest. I shall not pursue you, I shall not hunt you, nor will I punish you.” He said, shrugging casually. “But…” 

“I knew it.” Drusilla muttered. 

“But you will have to live without that pleasure that we all know you crave. You’ll never stop craving it. And if you do leave, I am not letting you back in.” Commodus finished his explanation, gazing at the girl intently. 

“W-We could always start pleasuring each other, if we are not here in the palace anymore.” Francois pointed out in a shaky voice, causing the emperor to chuckle dryly. “That is absolutely correct, lamb. But could you? Could you ever make love to this woman again, knowing you’ll never pleasure her like I will? Same goes for you, Drusilla, you’ve seen what he needs. Can you make love to him, knowing he prefers something else?” 

The Abbe’s eyes gazed at the emperor, a mixture of lust, admiration and hate hidden in them. Drusilla stood up again and started to pace around. 

“I need an answer.” Commodus said, reading over a scroll, as if he wasn’t even interested in the situation anymore. 

Francois eyed Drusilla in a worried manner, silently begging her to take this decision for the both of them, but she looked just as lost. 

“Very well, please leave my palace.” The emperor stated, now in a terribly bored tone. 

“No!” The Abbé said firmly. “We will accept your conditions!” Drusilla did not object. They both knew that Commodus was right. They needed him too much to say goodbye to all of this. 

“That makes me so happy, lamb. You deserve a treat for that.” Commodus purred, gesturing at his feet. “You get to suck the royal cock, isn’t that wonderful?” 

The Abbé got up and kneeled down next to Commodus, seeming a tad reluctant. Commodus smirked and took his cock out, leaking with precum and hard as a rock. It felt so good to win, he just couldn’t help himself. 

“Here, put it in your mouth. Meanwhile, you get to stroke yourself. If you get close, you stop and wait for the moment to pass, alright? Be a good lamb for your Caesar.” The emperor explained and took his cock in hand, using his free hand to grab behind the Abbé’s neck and guide him towards his heated flesh. 

Francois eagerly opened his mouth and took Commodus in, as far as he could. The emperor hissed and moaned in pleasure, feeling himself engulfed in the warm wetness that was the priest’s mouth. 

“Come here.” He commanded Drusilla and she came to his side. “Lift your frock.” He then said and smirked when he saw her maidenhood bare underneath. One hand was still on the Abbé’s neck, guiding him to bob up and down his cock. With the other, he started to play with Drusilla’s folds, tickling the bundle of nerves hidden there. The Abbé took out his own cock and stroked himself, as his Caesar had ordered him to. Despite their last orgasm only being moments ago, the two soon moaned and whimpered again in pleasure. Commodus gladly joined them, moaning softly at feeling the Abbe’s mouth on his cock. 

The Abbé’s mouth started to tremble and his moans got louder. “Stop touching yourself.” Commodus panted, knowing that the man was moments away from peaking. Letting out a pathetic whimper, the holy man did as he was told, but with great dismay. Drusilla sounded like she was close too, so the emperor pulled back his fingers, chuckling as he saw her tortured expression. 

“How was that, busy little bee?” He whispered, petting the Abbé’s hair. “You may continue, lamb.” He told him, never keeping his gaze off Drusilla. “It was good, Caesar, thank you.” The girl muttered, while the Abbe stroked his own cock again. 

Commodus repeated this process again. By now, Drusilla was sobbing with need and the Abbe was whimpering in such a pathetic manner, that Commodus almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Instead of having mercy, he sent them both a wolfish grin.

“Pray, little bee. Pray, lamb. Pray for your god to have mercy on you. For I shall not have it!” He told them cruelly and then spilled himself inside the Abbé’s mouth. He held the back of his neck to keep him in place, so the man was forced to drink him down.   
“Good, good, that was wonderful, lamb.” Commodus praised him, once he did let go and the priest pulled back, panting. “Little bee, clean the royal cock. With your mouth.” He then commanded his concubine and Drusilla did as she was told, her cheeks red with shame. 

As she cleaned him, he pulled the Abbé in for a kiss, groaning in pleasure as he tasted himself on the man. He glanced sideways, seeing Drusilla look up at him with a glare. He loved the sight of it. 

Breaking the kiss and tucking himself away, once he found that Drusilla had cleaned him enough, he chuckled some, standing up. 

“Now. Lamb. Little bee. You may take the rest of the day to reflect. I have informed my servants of our little deal, I took the liberty in predicting that you would choose to stay with me. So you will stay in public areas of the palace and not relieve yourselves. Trust me that I –will- know, if you choose to do so. The punishment for that is to be banned from the castle. Also, if you do peak during one of our sessions, you will be punished, but not banned. I think our little bee can inform our lamb what will happen during that, isn’t that right?” Commodus smugly stated, grinning when Drusilla confirmed this. 

Without another word, he led them out of his office and wandered off. When Kassandra approached him, he frowned in surprise. 

“May I help you, maiden?” He inquired, a little aloof for his doing. Kassandra cleared her throat. “Sire, I have heard about the deal you made with the priest and Drusilla.” She stated, her voice trembling slightly. 

“Oh and you want to be included?” Commodus asked, letting out an amused chuckle at this thought. 

“I think you are cruel to them. And to yourself. I can imagine you feel betrayed, but if you hold on like this, you are punishing yourself and not just them.” She now said firmly, annoyed by how causal he treated this manner. 

All the amusement was gone from Commodus’s face when he realized that a lowly concubine was telling him how to deal with these matters. He grabbed her face and pushed her against a nearby wall, trapping her between the wall and his body. 

“You. Are convenient. Nothing more. Do not worry yourself over matters that do not concern you, Kassandra.” He said in a low and angered tone of voice. 

Any other day, Kassandra would have been happy to hear her name fall from his lips. But now it sounded like a hidden threat. She swallowed hard and averted her gaze. She didn’t want him to see how much his statement hurt her. 

Commodus scoffed and let her go, walking away from her to leave this conversation. 

“There is a plot going, your majesty. Watch your back. Not everyone here is what they seem.” Kassandra called out to him, needing him to know this fact. It was all she could say, without getting herself in trouble. Hopefully he would understand. 

Commodus heard her, but kept walking. Her words kept echoing through his head. What did she mean?


	10. Pt. 10

Commodus laughed cruelly, sliding his hands up and Drusilla’s legs. “Something wrong, dear?” He asked innocently, knowing very well what he was doing to her.  
“I can’t take it anymore, I need to peak!” The woman blubbered, squirming on the table in front of him.

As usual, Commodus kept up his cruel game of bringing the two lovers to their edge over and over, but today he didn’t seem to get tired of it. Her pleas only added to that feeling.

Pouring a goblet of wine and sipping from it, an extra wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. “You may peak.” He stated, waiting for her to get that look of hope on her face. Then he placed the goblet on her chest. “If you are able to keep from spilling while my tongue devours you.” He then added casually, getting even harder as he watched that sparkle of hope disappear from her face again.

Drusilla made a pathetic little sound but then seemed determined to succeed. Commodus’s tongue delved between her folds, working her little nub of pleasure perfectly, as usual. She moaned in pleasure, grabbing the sides of the table to make sure she’d stay perfectly still. If he had any honor, he’d keep his promise of allowing her to peak.

Commodus noticed how well she was doing and suspected that she might even succeed. Feeling and hearing that she was getting close, he pulled back just a little, making her shift to follow after him. The goblet toppled over, covering her breasts in the wine that was in it. He stood back with a smug chuckle. 

“Oh dear, look at the mess you made of yourself. I guess you did not want that peak after all, my dear. Let me help clean that up.” He stated before taking a wine-covered nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Drusilla cried out in desperation, trying to pull back from his grasp.

“Stop that!” Abbé now finally chimed in and pulled Commodus off of her. Drusilla wept uncontrollably, doing her best to come to her senses again. “I beg your pardon, lamb? Denying the emperor as his concubine, tsk, tsk, tsk. I am not sure we can have that.” Commodus said, eyeing him intently. Francois swallowed hard but then got more firm. “She is at her limit and you won’t touch her against her will.” He stated, with a little nod.

Commodus kept gazing at him and then suddenly grabbed his chin, bringing their faces closer together. “Then I guess I’ll have to busy myself with you…little lamb…” He whispered, before crashing his lips on that of the holy man.

After Commodus finally peaked himself, he left the two lovers to go and clean himself up. As he did, a feeling of guilt started to wash over him. Even though he kept interfering with the love-life of his former concubine and the priest, they did not care for each other any less. Drusilla’s heart still belonged to another. All he did was making them suffer for his own pleasure, while he had an entire group of concubines to choose from. On top of that, the Abbé saying he was touching Drusilla against her will made him feel especially awful. That was not who he was. If he’d know that a woman was not happy with his touch, he’d never touch her.

All this turmoil inside of the emperor, caused him to want to apologize to them and set them free. They could leave the palace, or not, but they would no longer be in his service or under any sort of conditions. It was time to move on. As he made his way back to Drusilla’s room, where they probable went after the antics in his office, a voice in his head started to tell him that perhaps it was time to be honest to Kassandra.

“Nonsense, she’s completely wrong for me.” He muttered, making one of his servants look up as he passed by.

“Caesar? Is there anything you need?” He asked but the emperor waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “No, I do not, leave me be.” He grumbled. The servant nodded and went back to his duties.  
Commodus reached Drusilla’s room and noticed that it was opened slightly. His hand reached for the doorknob, to open it further, but he pulled back when he heard them speak.

“Darling, calm down, alright? I understand this is difficult, but we still have each other for comfort, do we not?” Abbé stated. Commodus sneered. Of course they did, the loving couple.

“I will not calm down! That man is a monster! He is a pathetic man child that cannot abide the realization that not everyone loves his as much as he loves himself!” Drusilla snarled, pacing back and forth. Commodus frowned. “I know that.” Abbé confirmed. “But just think of how lonely he must be. He has a harem for a reason, because who’d stay with him out of free will?”

Drusilla scoffed. “That’s certainly true. You know his father would have never stood for this? Of course that was a happily married man, who loved his family. He didn’t have to enforce people to spend time with him!”

The words hurt Commodus like a dagger through his heart and tears started to well up in his eyes. He swallowed hard and turned on his heels, leaving without doing what he came to do. Why would he give them their freedom if this was how he spoke of him, he thought. He’d never been allowed to show his grief, so naturally it turned to anger and he needed something or someone to direct it at. He’d never let them go now, they’d suffer until they lost their minds, he decided.

He sat on his throne, trying to get a sliver of comfort by sitting where his father once sat but he was restless. For a moment, he thought of going to his concubines and not come back out until each and every one of them passed out from their fuck session, but his stomach turned thinking about it in this moment.

“Sire, we need to go over tomorrow’s agenda for the ball and…” One of the servants stated, as he brought a large book with little notes scattered about the pages. He was in charge of making the arrangements and took his job very seriously.

“We do not. I told you to make it happen, so do so. I care very little.” Commodus said, in a tired and annoyed tone of voice. “But sire! There are important matters to be dealt with and…” The servant objected, but Commodus got up and strode right by him.

“I am going hunting! Alone!” He snarled, desperately needing time to himself.

“Commodus, darling. That hardly seems like a smart idea, does it?” Desdemona asked him, suddenly appearing from behind a pillar.

“Desdemona. Sneaking around, are we?” Commodus asked her, in an aloof manner. She chuckled and pressed her body against his. “Not at all, darling, just came to check up on you.”

With a look of disdain, Commodus stepped back. “I have matters to attend to. I am going hunting. I need alone time.” He said almost formally.

“You are going to take someone with you, to watch over you.” Desdemona stated, following him to the stables. Commodus stopped in his tracks and turned around, slowly. The glare in his eyes was enough to send shivers down the woman’s spine, but instead of showing that, her lips curled up in an eager smile. 

“You are on thin ice. Do not presume to tell me what to do.” The emperor whispered as he stepped closer to her. He could smell her scent and felt his manhood twitch. He noticed how the blue dress was hugging the woman’s curves. When he thought of Drusilla’s words, however, he took a step back and felt his stomach turn. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Commodus, I am not telling you what to do, it’s just that palace protocol dictates that the emperor does not stray too far without protection.” Desdemona answered, condescension clear in her voice. 

Commodus rolled his eyes and strode off again, the red-haired woman following close behind once more. “Commodus? Are you listening to me?”   
“Doing my best not to, actually.” The man answered, doing his very best not to explode in anger. 

Lucilla was brushing one of the horses and looked up when the bickering pair came into the stable, upsetting some of the horses. “Commodus? Where are you off to?” She asked with a frown. Before the emperor was able to answer, the head of the concubines filled the other woman in. “Our dear Caesar was trying to sneak off all alone, Lucilla. That simply will not do, will it?” 

“You two are getting on my last nerve.” The man now stated through gritted teeth as he stared at the wall. “Leave me be. I need to be by myself.” 

The women started to talk to him at the same time, trying to convince him to do their bidding. Commodus let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the reins of a horse that a stable boy was leading back inside. “Caesar, that horse needs to replenish and…” The boy started to say, but Commodus sneered at him and scared him off, getting on the horse and riding away as fast as he could.

“Telling me what to do. Telling me I’m a monster, a child!” Commodus muttered to himself as he kept egging the horse on to go faster. He needed to escape, to forget the world. It made him careless. The horse gave multiple signals that it needed a break, but the hot-tempered emperor did not heed its warnings. After an hour or so, he finally reached the forest near the palace. 

“Yaaah!” He yelled, trying to get the horse to jump over a tree-trunk that laid across a path. Neighing loudly, the horse stopped in its tracks, launching the dear emperor to the ground. With a howl of pain, Commodus could feel his leg being torn open by a sharp rock. The horse run off in the opposite direction, leaving him there cursing and in pain.

Panting and groaning, the emperor gathered all of his strength, trying to stand up but the wound was so painful that he sank to his knees and had to roll over. Sweat was dripping off of him, as he cursed Drusilla, Desdemona and most of all himself.   
“Why, why, why!” He growled, making a fist and pounding it against the ground, laying helplessly on his back, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. 

“Good thing I followed, I guess.” A voice was heard and Commodus opened his eyes. “K-Kassandra?” 

The woman nodded as she got off her horse. “Calm, Phobos.” She told her horse, patting his back as he got a little antsy. “Please forgive me, your majesty, I did not mean to impose. I heard you all argue in the stable and saw that you took off with Podargos. The horse.” She explained herself, wondering if Commodus knew the names of his own horses. “I intended to just follow, without you knowing I was there.” 

Commodus sat up, leaning on his elbows best he could, frowing at the girl. “And which one of them sent you, hmm? Or are you not permitted to say?” 

“What?” Kassandra asked, not understanding what he was hinting at, at first. But then it dawned on her. Her face scrunched up in anger. “You think Desdemona or Lucilla sent me! They did not, they did not even see me there! I followed to make sure…” 

“To make sure that I was safe.” Commodus finished her sentence for her, when he saw that her disdain for his suggestion was genuine. “After how I treated you last time we spoke.” He then added, sitting up even further, so he could try and peel back his trousers, to inspect the wound. 

“Yes, despite that.” Kassandra confirmed, avoiding his gaze as she knelt down beside him. She ripped the fabric of his pants, so the wound would be visible to Commodus. He gasped in pain and shock and felt himself get dizzy as he laid eyes on what the rock had done to him. A large gash was seen on the lower part of his leg, bleeding profusely. 

“I need to take care of that.” Kassandra told him plainly and went back to her horse for a moment, to grab the supplies she brought. Swiftly, she came back to his side, pouring some water on the wound to clean it. She ignored the grunts of pain that fell from the emperor’s mouth. Without saying anything, she ripped his cloak and used the fabric to bandage the wound, to stop the bleeding. 

“That’s the royal robes you are destroying!” Commodus barked, feeling uneasy with his guilt and by being doted on by this woman, whom he tried to resist so badly. 

“Well, I cannot exactly rip up my own clothes, can I?” Kassandra asked him, not taking her eyes off her work. This made Commodus eye her body, noticing the short, brown dress she wore whenever she was on her own time. He reached out to her right sleeve, feeling the material between his fingers. He wrinkled up his nose, when he felt how rough it was on his skin. “What is this, a burlap sack?” He asked, with a scoff. Then he softened, when he saw the hurt expression on her face, despite her efforts to mask it. “I do not understand why you choose this over the riches that I offer you.” Commodus corrected himself, eyeing her work on his leg. 

Kassandra sat back once she was done, pouring some water on her hands to wash the blood off. “I do not need to decorate myself, I am not some prize mare.” She stated, eyeing him warily. Then she started to gather some wood and formed a pile of it. “Are you not going back to the palace, to alert them?” Commodus asked her, doing his best to sound casual. 

“No, I am staying with you. Podargos probably ran back to the castle, he knows his way. He might take a while, seeing how tired he already was.” She answered pointedly. Commodus narrowed his eyes at the hidden jab. “When they see him arrive, without you, they’ll come looking. It’s just going to take time. I can’t leave you here by yourself, what if a wild beast smells your blood and devours you?” The woman then finished her explanation. She knelt down beside him for a moment, to pick up a few shreds of his robe, to add them to the wood pile. Commodus’s fingers traced a large scar on her arm, before she was able to get back up.“You have experience with those, I see.” 

The softness of his fingertips caused Kassandra to swallow hard, feeling her body respond to this touch. “I do, yes. I have experience with a lot of beasts.” She then stated, her jaw tensing as she avoided his gaze once more. Getting up, she now added the left over shreds of fabric to the pile of wood and tried to make a fire. 

Commodus understood what she was indicating and sighed. “You are upset with me. You are not as subtle as you think you are.” 

Kassandra grunted, rubbing the two branches together. “Who says I am trying to be subtle?” She threw back at him. For a moment, the emperor did not know what to say and stammered some. Then he let out a dry chuckle. 

“What is so funny?” She asked, adding some leafs and blowing on them. She smiled happily, seeing that her work finally caught fire. “Ah, there we go.” 

“You do not try to pretend. To impress me. I…am not used to that.” Commodus explained his amazement. Kassandra shot him a glance. “Am I supposed to? Impress you?” She asked with a shrug. When he did not answer, she frowned. “I am sorry.” 

“For what?” Commodus asked her, tilting his head in confusion. “That you always have to wonder. If someone is lying to you or not. That seems very tiresome. And lonely.” 

“You’d do well not to bother your pretty little head over those matters, dear.” Commodus answered snidely, sending her a glare. “That is not what you are for, after all.” 

Kassandra turned away from him, to hide the hurt expression on her face. Because she did, she missed the hurt expression on the face of the emperor. He did not want to hurt her, but how else was he going to keep her at bay? She was so honest, so up front…it must be some sort of plan, to find his weakness, Commodus thought. 

“Speaking of, what do you say you service Rome while we wait?” He asked, sending her a lustful gaze. Whether she had plans against him or not, he wasn’t going to pass up on her body. Instead of throwing off her clothes like Commodus wanted her to, Kassandra merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“You are not interested in real sex. You are interested in power.” She told him, with a shrug, seeing his insulted face. “What do you mean? Of course I am suggesting sex, what else would I be suggesting?” The emperor demanded to know. 

“I am sorry, sire, but although what you do with us concubines is pleasurable…it is not real sex. Of course both parties…finish…but it is a power play. Not an equal connection. I think you are afraid to be on our same level.” Kassandra explained, carefully, wringing her hands nervously. He could very well demand her head for here insolence now. 

“And you think you can show me that? That ‘real connection’?” Commodus scoffed, both offended and intrigued. 

“If you would let me. If you’d truly allow me to be your equal, I think I can make you beg, instead of the other way around.” Kassandra now admitted, a cheeky glint in her eyes. 

“I am willing to give it a try. To…be with you, without putting any restraints on you or giving orders…but only if you allow me to dominate you as well, just to see if I can break you.” 

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly. “Perhaps we can both try something new. But do not expect me to beg. I am so sure of it, I am willing to make it a bet.” 

Commodus smirked. “Is that so?”


	11. Pt. 11

“Would you like to hear why I love to torture my little doves so much?” Commodus asked, as he caressed Kassandra’s cheek softly with two fingers. His intent gaze betrayed that this question was merely part of his power play.

Kassandra chuckled some. “Power?” She asked him, a casual tone of voice. Commodus grinned at her, shaking his head. “That would be the most obvious answer, but no. I do it for your own good.” 

As he spoke, he tugged on her dress, indicating that he wanted her to undo it. Kassandra did as he wished and removed it, removing her undergarments as well. 

Sitting against a fallen tree, Commodus patted the spot next to him. “Sit with me, my dear, let me show you exactly what I mean. Do I have your permission for that?” 

The fact that he asked her this and did not demand anything, but merely suggest it, warmed Kassandra’s heart. It was the first time that she felt good about them being intimate together. This was a good start for their little bet. 

“Yes, your majesty.” A frown came over her as she sat down in the spot that he asked her to. “Will you stop? When I ask you to?” 

“Of course. I know people think me a monster, but I would not touch you against your will.” Commodus stated, in a serious tone. “I have to admit that this will be torturous, but that is merely part of what I do. Let us agree on this, if things really are too much for you then you say ‘Roma victor’, then I know to stop what I am doing.” 

“Thank you, sire, that is kind of you. Roma Victor.” Kassandra repeated the words, nodding. 

Now that he had permission and she knew what to do when things got too heavy for her, the emperor covered her shoulders with his robe, so she would be less cold and a little more hidden from sight. 

Gently caressing her skin, his fingers trailed down her neck, her collarbone and towards her breasts. As his fingers found a nipple, they started to play with it. Tweak it, pulling it, stroking it. Kassandra started to squirm in pleasure, biting her lip as she felt her arousal rise. 

“You see, my dear, when I say I do this for your own good, I mean that.” Commodus spoke, in almost an hypnotic tone. His voice was soft and sweet, as if he was trying to put her in a trance. “Peaks only cloud the mind. They make you forget or neglect your duty, which is to pleasure your emperor. Your pleasure is not as important as mine is.” 

“So this is about power.” Kassandra panted, feeling that she needed to be touched between her legs. Still, her pride kept her from begging. And their bet, of course. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kassandra.” Commodus chastised her, switching to her other nipple and giving it the same treatment. “My intention is to keep you on your toes so you do not forget your most important role. If I let you peak, you are satisfied and you’d get far too careless about my needs. But when I keep you on that very edge at all times, all you think about is pleasure. Therefor you will always be glad to give and receive. Understand?” 

Kassandra hummed some, but was far too occupied with the pleasure that Commodus was giving her. Her little bundle of nerves was begging for attention and she rubbed her legs together to get at least a hint of friction there. Commodus noticed and smirked. He leaned down and trailed a nipple with his tongue. This caused a gasp to fall from Kassandra’s lips. Softly, he started to suckle on it. His hand kept teasing her other nipple, as he basked in the sounds that she was making now. 

Finally his fingers started to trail down her stomach, as he switched to take the other abused nipple into his mouth. 

“It’s so good…” Kassandra whispered softly, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure. 

Commodus’s fingers went down further, circling her belly button a few times to prolong his actions. But they trailed even further down, in the direction of her womanhood. “Yes, yes, touch me there!” Kassandra panted, allowing her legs to fall open further, to give him access. 

The emperor pulled back from her breast and started to kiss her neck carefully. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear, so impatient.” 

The woman whimpered, as she felt his fingertips tease her womanhood by grazing over it. Intentionally he avoided her slit, but just kept touching her mound. Reaching down, he used two fingers to trace her folds, repeating it a few times while touching them firmer. 

Kassandra rolled her hips, abused her bottom lip by chewing on it and clawed at the ground by all this denial of real pleasure. Meanwhile Commodus’ tongue was slithering over her neck. He dipped a fingertip between her folds and chuckled as he felt how wet she was for him. Then, he used his slicked finger to finally rub her button of pleasure. As she gasped for air, he bit down on her neck and sucked the spot after, adding even more sensations to the mix. 

Firmly the emperor rubbed circles over her folds with his long and skilled fingers, eyeing her to see exactly how lost in pleasure she was. Soon her moans picked up and he could see that a peak was very near. On the very edge, he pulled his fingers back and held them in front of her mouth. 

“Taste yourself, while I explain what is happening.”

At first, Kassandra trashed around some, whimpering in need, but then she did as she was told. As she greedily sucked his fingers clean, Commodus murmured in her ear. 

“Feel this, my dear? The desperation? The knowledge that I am the only one that can send you over that sweet edge? Into that abyss of pleasure that you crave so deeply? This is where I like to see you. In this state, you are so obedient, so....submissive.” He practically growled the last part, pulling his fingers from her mouth carefully to take his cock out. As he stroked himself, he continued to talk. “It makes me so hard, to see you this way, Kassandra. You act so high and mighty, as if you are above everyone else, but deep down inside this is where you crave to be. At my boot, begging for my mercy.” 

“I did not beg.” Kassandra growled, still holding on to her pride. Commodus let out a little scoff. “You did not beg. Yet.” He corrected her sternly. 

He went right back to teasing her and stopping on her edge. After the third time, Kassandra let out a desperate howl, throwing her hips up for more friction. 

“Yes, feel this, my dear, imagine doing this day after day after day.” Commodus muttered, eyeing her up and down. “Every single time I will do this to you, your body will scream for release, your mind will drift and think of nothing else and you know that the torture will go on until I am merciful. All your other thoughts will leave your head, your entire day, your entire life will exist of one question alone.” He continued, again stopping on her very edge. 

“What question?!” Kassandra cried out desperately, practically weeping now. 

“When...when will my emperor grant me pleasure?” The emperor whispered, licking the shell of her ear gleefully. “You see, the peak will start to become less and less important. After a while, you will just crave to be kept right here. On this edge, teetering on the brink of pleasure and pain. Every little sensation will be intensified tenfold, every word, every whisper of your ruler will be pleasurable to you. I’ve seen girls peak just by the sound of my voice, just because I drove them so insane.” 

By now Kassandra was crying audibly, writhing underneath her Caesar’s touch, close to being hypnotized by his words. 

“And I did not even use my tongue yet.” Commodus said, rather amused. “Are you ready to beg, my dear? I understand this is new to you, so I will not keep you here just yet. We will work up to it and only if this is what you want. Right now, all you have to do is beg and I will drown you in pleasure.” 

Commodus entered her with two long fingers and curled them, brushing over her bundle of nerves with his tumb over and over to work up to her peak. 

“N-No, stop...” Kassandra gasped, gently putting her hand on his. Commoduss stopped his movements. “Of course, my dear, what is the matter?” He asked her softly, planting kissing on her jawline. 

“I-I...want you to keep me here...I want to stay..” She murmured, her eyes squeezed shut and her face scrunched up in pleasure. 

Commodus stared at her in disbelief. “Why is that?” He finally whispered, carefully pulling his fingers back. 

“I-I...love it..being here...for you...” She panted, tears still dripping from her eyes. After sucking his fingers clean, Commodus carefully wiped her tears away, studying her closely. She wanted to be here. In this torturous state of being on the edge of pleasure. Because she liked it. All the other girls complained, whined, begged to be granted release and this woman stayed here, willingly.

“Sire, may I...is it my turn now?” Kassandra asked, slowly opening her eyes. He smiled at her. “You may, I am intrigued. Do you have rules?” 

As she sat up, Kassandra thought this over. “Not really. Try not to dominate me. Look me in the eyes and tell me how you are feeling as we bed each other. M-May I used your name?” 

Hesitation came over the emperor, but since she had been so willing to try it his way, he nodded. “You may. Only now.” 

“Alright. Commodus.” Kassandra replied, smiling a little. He was about to protest, but she crawled on her knees and took his hard cock into her mouth. Instead of words, moans of pleasure now fell from his lips, soon forgetting what he was about to say in the first place. 

“Fuck, your mouth was made for this!” Commodus cried out, fisting his hand through her hair. Kassandra pulled back. “No hair pulling.” She warned him. “Forgive me, dear.” He panted, letting go of her locks. “I-I...am in need.” He then added. Of course he was a skilled lover and was excellent at his game, but the price to pay was that he kept himself deprived of release as well. By now, he really needed it. 

Smirking, Kassandra straddled his lap and lowered herself onto his cock, gazing into his eyes while she did. Commodus’ jaw dropped and he stared back at her, lost in a mix of pleasure, curiosity and regret. He wasn’t used to this, it scared him. He felt a closeness to her that he hasn’t felt with anyone in his life. Was this a mistake? Just when he was about to order her to leave his cock, she started to roll her hips and fuck herself on him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned in pleasure. 

“Never...did this..” He panted, holding Kassandra’s hips and caressing her skin there. She smiled and picked up her speed. “Never let anyone ride you before? You’ve been missing out.” 

Commodus just nodded, unable to speak anymore. His hands came up to knead her breasts, resisting the urge to give her commands. Her hands were on his shoulders, squeezing them as she felt a peak rise inside. 

“S-So good..” The woman panted, squeezing his shoulders harder. Commdous felt himself get closer to release as well and pulled on her nipples to give her more pleasure. 

“Yes..” Commodus rasped, on his very edge now as well. Kassandra used one hand to rub her bundle of nerves, crashing into a climax that caused her to cry out in pleasure at the top of her lungs. 

“Come for me, Commodus!” She exclaimed, clenching around his cock with her walls almost painfully hard. 

“I love you, Kassandra!” Commodus growled and grabbed her hips, bruising her skin there. Coming down from her high, Kassandra’s movements faltered and she brought her face close to his, gently cupping it with her hands. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered, planting a kiss on his mouth. 

“Don’t...don’t go away...stay with me, here..” Commodus whispered, his voice breaking as tears poured out of his eyes. Kassandra looked at him in awe, seeing that their lovemaking touched something special deep inside of him. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” She assured him, kissing him passionately after speaking. 

Once they broke their kiss, Commodus noticed that Kassandra was crying as well. Teardrops were trickling down her cheeks as she looked at him lovingly. “Did you mean it? That you love me?” She asked him, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

Commodus stammered some, realizing that he indeed said those words in the heat of the moment. The hope on Kassandra’s face faded, instead she nodded and tried to get up. 

Not wanting to let go of the beauty of the moment, the emperor quickly held on to her. “Give me time. Please. That’s all I ask.” He whispered, avoiding her eyes. 

“You will get time.” Kassandra answered, thinking this was at least something. A crumb of hope, which was better than nothing. After one last kiss, she got up and freshened up at a small stream nearby. Then she grabbed a piece of cloth and cleaned him up too. The precision and lack of awe for his status almost made him hard all over again, which she noticed. 

“I left you in need?” She asked and Commodus narrowed his eyes. “Are you embellishing your accent on purpose now? To arouse me even further?” He asked her, lifting her head with his fingers, so she was forced to look at him. “Does my accent arouse you?” 

With a growl, he pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. 

By the time that they were found, they were snuggling up to a small fire together, having dined on a serving of fresh wild boar, killed, cleaned and cooked by Kassandra. 

It had been the best day of his life.


End file.
